


Remember when...

by EnslavedAuthor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), yuri on ice
Genre: 69, A bit AU, Accidents, Amnesia, Angry Sex, BDSM, Birthday Sex, BoyxBoy, Happy Ending, Kinda, Kinda canon, M/M, Omegle, PiningYurio, Riding, Sad, Slow Build, Smut, Sub!yuri, Twitter, Yurio, YurioLikesYuuri, a bit alternative, adorable!Yuri, basically everyone will like him, bottom!yuri, but he ships it, deep story, dom!Victor, jealous!victor, not really - Freeform, oblivious!yuri, phitchit likes yuri, possessive!victor, post before GPF, post before the banquet, semi original, then a bit sad, then happy, this is happy at first, top!victor, victor is whipped, yuuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnslavedAuthor/pseuds/EnslavedAuthor
Summary: "I'm never using omegle ever again." Yuri katsuki mumbled to himself while closing his laptop. He took his phone out and opened his twitter to log in.Sign in.Email/Username: @VictorsHugeAss69Password: IloveKatsudon While you were away...Victor Nikiforov @V-Nikiforov:Hey, everyone~~ I just discovered this site called omegle, so I want you all to go there and try to find me under the interest 'VictorTheRussianSexGod' okay? Good luck!! ;) #Omegle #Fun<3.    Retweet.    Reply.Yuri stared at his phone "Nevermind.."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~~~ welcome to my story! Gotta warn you! This is not all happy, and I will have a weird way of writing this. This story does not focus on their omegle meeting, nor will it focus on their social media interaction. That's just extra to make this sad storu a bit...enjoyable. Hahahaha. Original plot will start at chapter 3. So better prepare?

Yuri katsuki was a very introverted and shy person. He didn't like socializing, he was okay with three friends. He was satisfied with how his life was now, skating, lazing at his apartment (or hotels), eating katsudon, posting on Twitter and stalking the russian skating legend Victor Nikiforov.

He was currently on break. It was rare for him to have one of those these past few days, with the grand prix finals just weeks away. He couldn't relax.

That is why he was wondering, why the hell was he currently on omegle chatting with some perverted freaks?

Oh, wait. He remembers. His friend Phitchit forced him to.

Yuri didn't really want to do it, but phitchit was too persistent. He said stuff like 'you've been single since you were born, yuri! You're 23 now and you need to experience romance.'

"Stupid phitchit." Yuri mumbled to himself. "I don't need a love life." But, that's not true and he, himself, knows it. That's why he was on this site now dealing with all the perverts and wondering of they've ever heard of the number one fap helper called porn. "Last one, if this doesn't work out..I'm so done."

  
Looking for a random stranger...

_Stranger: heey!!_

_You: hi..._

_Stranger: woah. Why so hesitant?_

_You: because, you might be another sex crazed pervert who is after my nude pics. -.-_

_Stranger: hahaha. You keep getting those kinds of people here, too? Dude, we are on the same boat. Those people clearly haven't heard of pornhub. Hahahaha._

_You: I KNOW RIGHT!! Finally! Someone normal to talk to._

_Stranger: heh. ^-^ so why are you here anyways? Just curious._

_You: well, my annoying friend suggested this site. He said that I need to go try it out because I've been single all my lofe._

_You: life** lol_

_Stranger: damn, dude. How old are you?_

_You: 23_

_Stranger: no wonder._

_Stranger: so uh..I have another question.._

_You: what is it???_

_Stranger: can you send me your nudes? My Kik UN is @ **DaddyBigdick**._

_You: ...._

_You: are you serious..?_

_Stranger: yes._

_You: oh my god._

_You: I can't believe I thought I actually found someone decent._

_You: I'd never send nudes to a person who obviously has a small penis._

_Stranger: how can you even say that if you haven't seen it yet?_

_You: because, people will small brains have small dicks. Now, bye bye._

**Disconnect?**

**Yes** or no.

  
Yuri sighed. "Okay. I give up." He said huffing. "I'm never using omegle ever again." He mumbled to himself while closing his laptop. He took his phone out and opened his twitter to log in.

**Sign in.**

Email/Username: @VictorsHugeAss69

Password: IloveKatsudon

  
While you were away...

 **Victor** **Nikiforov** @V-Nikiforov:

Hey, everyone~~ I just discovered this site called omegle, so I want you all to go there and try to find me under the interest 'VictorTheRussianSexGod' okay? Good luck!! ;) #Omegle #Fun

<3\. Retweet. Reply.

**Trending list.**

#FifthHarmonyNoMore  
#IfABananaWasAPresident  
#VictorOnOmegle  
#VictorTheRussianSexGod  
#TheWalkingDead

Yuri stared at his phone. "Nevermind.." He quickly threw his phone away again and quickly re-opened his laptop. He knew he said to himself that he won't go back there, but that was Victor freaking Nikiforov! He wasn't gonna waste this chance to possibly be able to talk to him.

+++

Victor smiled happily, he was excited to interact with his fans. He always loved doing this kind of things during his breaks. Even though he knew Yakov would murder his wonderful russian ass, it was worth it.

He already managed to talk to a few fans, he even followed some.

"What a wonderful fanbase I have." The russian muttered to himself grinning ear to ear.

You are now talking to a stranger with the same interests.

_Stranger: VICTOOOOOR?! IS THAT YOU?!_

_You: wow! So enthusiastic, I like it._

_You: to answer you question, my dear. Yes, I am Victor._

_Stranger: how can I be so sure?_

_Victor smiled to himself, this is the part that he loves the most. When the fans doubt it's him, then once he proves it they faint. He finds it really cute when his fans do that._

_You: what is your twitter UN?_

_Stranger: uhm. Its @HaileyIzMahname._

_You: well, nice meeting you._

_Stranger: wait. You're going to disconnect? I thought you were gonna prove that you were victor._

_You: :))))))_

**Disconnect?**

Yes or no.

@ _V-Nikiforov is now following @HaileyIzMahname._

 **HALS** @HaileyIzMahname:

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!!! I AM DECEASED. @V-Nikiforov.

  
"Always happy to kill your ovaries." Victor said laughing to himself. "Time for the next fan!" He waited patiently for the site to connect with someone, though this may be the last one since he was really tired. And he wanted to cuddle with makkachin.

_You: hello there! I'm victor!_

_Stranger: hi, victor.._

_You: wait. You actually believe me?_

_Stranger: what?_

_You: you're not gonna say "prove it" or some lines along with that?_

_Stranger: no..? Should I?_

_You: well, no. I apologize. I was just really confused, many girls have doubted me first when I said I was victor._

_Stranger: are you or are you not victor nikiforov?_

_You: I am..._

_Stranger: then I believe you._

_You: how can you be so sure, though? For all you know I might be some crazy fan girl pretending to be victor._

_Stranger: almost all the fans here at the moment are too preoccupied with the thoughts of meeting you, rather than pretending to be you for their own amusement, Mr. Nikiforov._

_You: wow..that's amazing._

_You: you're a very clever girl._

_Stranger: thanks, but....I'm a boy._

_Stranger: look, I understand if you'd want to disconnect, right now._

_You: why would you think that?_

_Stranger: because I'm a guy and a famous skater like you would rather socialize with a beautiful and female fan?_

_You: hahaha. But what if I don't like females?_

_Stranger: what?_

_You: what?_

_Stranger: you're...gay?_

_You: maybe yes, maybe no. Who knows right?_

_You: life is such a mystery._

_You: *sighs*_

_Strange: you're a weird one, Victor Nikiforov._

_You: I could say the same, uhh._

_Stranger: Yuri._

_You: I prefer yaoi. Lololololol._

_Stranger: what the heck?_

_Stranger: that's my name, it's yuri._

_You: hahaha. I knew that. I was just messing with you._

_Stranger: that's not nice. :(((_

_You: is it bad that I'm imagining your sad face right now?_

_Stranger: that depends. Do I look cute or not?_

_You: you look very very cute. ;)_

_Stranger: yes. It's bad. Because, I'm faaaar from cute._

_You: I bet you're really cute, yuri._

_Stranger: I look like a dog._

_You: dogs are cute._

_Stranger: a dog that just got ran over 10000 times by a truck filled with boulders._

_You: harsh. why don't you tell me your twitter UN so I can check it myself? ;)_

_Stranger: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAH._

_Stranger: no._

_You: please, yuri? At the same time I can follow you!_

_Victor didn't know what he was doing. He was actually begging someone to give him their twitter username, they barely know each other! What if this guy was a really old pedophile? No, he wasn't. Victor was sure of it. There was just something about this Yuri person that makes victor want to know more about him._

_Stranger: no, besides you already followed me before._

_You: really? God, please tell me. Now, I really want to know._

_Stranger: fine. But I'm only giving you the UN to the account I barely use anymore._

_You: why?_

_Stranger: because,_

_You: because, what?_

_Stranger: because..I said so._

_You: fine. I'm just gonna make you use it a lot then._

_Stranger: my username is @YuriKatsuki_

_You: well then, bye!!_

_Stranger: what..?_

You have disconnected.

+++

To say that yuri was happy was an understatement, he felt ecstatic. He didn't know how he managed to keep it cool on the chat, but he did. Though, on his side he was really shaking. He felt like he was in heaven. He just had a conversation with victor nikiforov!

But, it was kind of disappointing when victor disconnected though.

Yuri didn't know what happened. 'Maybe, he recognized my name and realized I was the pathetic ice skater who was competing to get into the grand prix.' He thought to himself sighing sadly.

Many other thoughts soon came flooding inside his mind, but those thoughts were cut off by a familiar buzz.

It was the notification buzz he always got when victor tweets.

Yuri quickly stood up and took his phone to check what victor tweeted, he was half hoping to be noticed again by the man. But, of course half of him knew victor had better things to do than mingle or be friends with a simple guy like him.

In this world. Victor was a king, while he was just a mere peasant.

Though, that didn't stop him from still hoping.

He opened his twitter and what he saw made his heart stop.

 **Victor Nikiforov** @V-Nikiforov:

I feel so happy interacting with some of you! I hope I can do this again next time. #blessed.

<3\. retweet. Reply.

 **Love live!!! Victor** @JessSuggs33 replied to this tweet:

@V-Nikiforov too bad I couldn't see you!!

 **Maria-chan!** @ILoveChicken879

@V-Nikiforov we're the ones that feel blessed vityaaa!!

After that one tweet, there was another one. It was the tweet that made yuri's heart go doki doki like mad. His breath hitched, his eyes were wide and he felt like he was about to faint.

 **Victor** **Nikiforov** @V-Nikiforov:

Can a certain Y please check his DMs, I need to talk to you.

<3\. Retweet. Reply.

Your reply:

@V-Nikiforov god.

 **Victorians** @VictorFC:

@V-Nikiforov Omg. Who is Y?

 **Chingchongchang** @Sylvia789:

@V-Nikiforov OMG OMG OMG DID HE GET A GF OR SOMETHING?

 **Harry pottery** @Tatterton

@ **V-Nikiforov** I'm so jealous!!

 **Christophe Giacometti** @Christophe-Gc

@V-Nikiforov #FindingY

 **Victor** **Nikiforov** @V-Nikiforov replied.

@Christophe-Gc yes, chris. Be a good friend and help me find my cutie.

Your reply:

@V-Nikiforov @Christophe-Gc I AM DECEASEEEEEEED!!!

**Trending list:**

#FindingY  
#FifthHarmonyNoMore  
#VictorIsARussianSexGod  
#IsJustinBieberGay  
#DATBOI

  
Yuri logged off his fan account to quickly log in his main one, he needed to see his DMs there. After seeing the tweets, he wanted to die. He was blushing like mad, victor just tweeted about him. And now, he was about to see a DM from his idol. This was too much for his heart.

**Sign in:**

Username/email: @YuriKatsuki

Password: VictorNikiforovIsLife

When yuri saw his notifications and scrolled to look at all of them. it surprised him, people actually tweet him. There were some from his friends, some from he knew from skating and some from his fans..yes, he actually has fans. He doesn't know why, though.

Yuri stopped scrolling when he saw something.

Victor nikiforov now follows you.

"Shit. This is really happening.." He mumbled to himself his thumb shakily pressed the DM's icon. When he saw victor's name insider his inbox.

He nervously clicked the message.

_Victor: YURI!!_

_Victor: as much as I love food, please change your twitter icon. I want to see your face not some dish!_

_Victor: YUUUURIIIII_

_Victor: I'm wondering...how do you have so many followers? Not that I think no one would follow you, but it's as much as mine!_

_Victor: ANSWER ME PLSSSSS_

_Victor: did you like faint?_

_Victor: yuri, you're trending! Hahahaha._

_Oh my god victor!!_

_Victor: look who finally decided to show up..._

_Victor: took you long enough._

_Well, I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd actually look for my twitter!_

_Victor: really? Does that mean you just opened your twitter, right now?_

_Yes..._

_Victor: what made you open it?_

_What?_

_Victor: what made you decide to look at my message?_

_Well, I saw your tweet!! We have to talk about that by the way.._

_Victor: but, you said that you opened your twitter just now.._

_Didn't I tell you that I have two twitter accounts?_

_Victor: really?????? Tell me the other one, too then!!_

_No, victor._

_Victor: please??_

_Your begging won't work anymore, nikiforov._

_Victor: it was worth a shot. :') please though?_

_No, just stop. Lol_

_Victor: fine, I'm gonna stop. But, you have to change your icon to your own picture! I want to see your face!_

_That katsudon is me.. :D_

_Victor: ....._

_:D_

_Victor: ......._

_Ugh. Fine, fine. I will._

_Victor: YAAAAY!!_

_Done._

_Victor? Hey it's done?_

_Have you seen it? Told you I look terrible. I understand if you want to just ignore me._

_Victor..?_

_Victor: are you kidding, yuri?_

_Huh..?_

_Victor: yuri, you are GORGEOUS!! Your eyes are beautiful, those glasses! you have wonderful black hair and your smile! Oh and...were you blushing on that pic? When was that?! Oh my cock sucking jesus! You are like an angel!_

_Victor! Language! :/_

_Victor: no, but seriously. When was that?_

_Today. Lol. I took it coz I was too lazy to find a picture of me to use._

_Victor: are you serious? That's what you look like without any preparations? Even I don't look like that at random selfies! I always have to prepare and stuff! Are you even real, yuri?_

_I'm not good looking. Lol. Luck, I guess?_

_Victor: yuri, no one gets luck in taking a picture. It looks good by effort, and that effortless picture of you is beautiful!!! <3_

_Thanks..._

_Yuri was blushing like mad, to be complimented by victor was a huge honor. Even though yuri still doesn't believe he's beautiful he still felt very flattered and flustered. "This is the first time someone ever said that to me.." He said to himself. "I can't help but wonder, doesn't he recognize me?" It's not that yuri expected to be recognized because he was a famous skater, he expected that victor will recognize him as the failure of japan._

_Victor: you look so precious._

_Victor: so tiny._

_Victor: <3 <3 <3_

_Shut up, victor... T-T_

_Victor: but you look so cute, yuri!!!!! I'm totally saving your picture!!_

_Why would you do that?_

_You know what? why are you even talking to me??_

_Victor: what do you mean? Do you dislike me talking to you...?_

_No, it's just..you're a famous skater, victor. You could do other stuff than fanboying over my picture or talk to a person like me._

_Victor: I'm doing this because you're my friend. :3_

_I..am?_

_Victor: well, duh. Yuri, I wouldn't just tweet or DM anyone._

_But we met only today._

_Victor: so? Don't friends usually just casually meet each other on a certain day and talk like what we're doing?_

_Yes..._

_Victor: hmmm. Do You want me to ask you properly?_

_Huh?_

_Victor: Yuri Katsuki, will you accept my request of pulling you inside my web of eternal friendship while I wrap you with my love and affection, so I can always bask in the ambiance of someone as cute as you?_

_What the heck? Do you always talk to people like this when you want to be their friend?_

_Victor: nope. You're just really special. ;)_

_Oh.._

_Well, I'd love to!_

_Victor: yay!!_

_Victor: well then, my friend. As much as I enjoy talking to you, I need to go. My coach found out that I've been playing around so he wants to shout at me till my ear bleeds!_

"I know how that feels." Yuri mumbled to himself smiling fondly at his screen.

Ouch! Good luck with that then, my friend!

_Victor: thank you! I'll talk to you as soon as I can! Next time we talk, let's get to know each other!!_

_Can't wait. :) :D_

_Victor: <3_

Yuri had the stupidest grin ever when he saw that heart, he knew Victor probably sent that without meaning. But it was fine, because a heart is still a heart for yuri. He was now friends with victor nikiforov, his idol ever since he was a kid. Best freaking day ever.

He wanted to scream his lungs out. He wanted to jump, he wanted to run around naked.

He even wanted to thank phitching for introducing him to google.

While, he was planning on calling phitchit to tell him what happened, he felt his phone buzz on his hand indicating that victor tweeted something again. Yuri quickly checked it out.

 **Victor Nikiforov** @V-Nikiforov:

Had fun talking to you, my little adorable katsudon!

Now, to get ready for my coach's super mega voice machine gun attack!

#RIPnikiforov

<3\. Retweet. Reply.

 **Yakov feltsman** @Coach_YakovF

@V-Nikiforov you better be prepared, vitya. You are getting an earful.

 **Yuri** **Plisetsky** @YPlisetsky

@V-Nikiforov I'd hate to be you right now, seriously. Idiot. 'My little adorable katsudon' though. Barf.

 **Anya's man.** @GeorgiPPV

@V-Nikiforov #RIPVictor indeed. Say goodbye to this katsudon person.

Laughing slightly, yuri closed his phone. "Poor victor." He told himself still smiling. "Suddenly my day just go better."

Yuri yawned his eyes were slowly dropping, after a few more seconds he fell asleep with the biggest smile on his face. Leaving phitchit to wonder why his best friend was smiling in his sleep when he got home.

Of course, phitchit was nosy.

So he gently took yuri's phone to check on what happened with his plan, and what he saw was better than he expected. He glanced down at his Japanese friend. "Heh, you better thank me later when you wake up, yuri. You're lucky I'm not gonna wake you up to tease you...I can wait till tomorrow. " he whispered going to his own bed to rest.

+++

Victor was getting scolded, but he wasn't really listening. He was too preoccupied by the picture that was on his phone. It was weird, this was the first time he felt this way about someone. It kinda scared him, but at the same time he doesn't want to stop feeling this way.

He wanted this kind of feeling to last.

"-ctor" someone said. He didn't budge, he was still daydreaming. "VICTOR!" A loud voice boomed.

The silver haired man snapped out from his thoughts to look at his coach. "Yes, yakov?" He asked smiling. Yakov wanted to scream again, but sighed instead.

"I know you normally don't listen to me when I lecture you, but what has gotten to your mind? You're more ignorant than before!"

"Ouch." Victor pouted. "If you need to know, I gained a new friend today."

"Is that the person you tweeted about?"

He nodded then replied. "Yep."

"What is so special about that person that you space out more than usual during my scolding?" The old man asked.

Victor shrugged. "That I don't know, but about to find out."

Yakov looked at him with a confused expression, but sighed in defeat. "You know what, vitya? I am not gonna ask anymore. I will just punish you by taking away your day off today. Go get your skates and train."

  
"Okaaay." Victor happily replied.

'He's an amazing skater, but a horrible listener.' Yakov thought shaking his head. 'New friend, huh? This is interesting.'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2- what the heck is happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens, Yuri gets a surprise, Anime characters are lost and yakov is mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Yuri is a bit OOC, I'm sorry. But, it's really part of the plot everything will turn out well on the next chapters.

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Phitchit paused to look at Yuri in the eyes. "You went to omegle, met some perverts, went off omegle, went to twitter, saw the tweet, went to omegle again, then you found him and he became your friend?" He asked.

Yuri, who was still half asleep, nodded. He rubbed his eyes gently before saying. "I'm pretty sure you already knew that.."

"What do you mean, my dear Yuri?"

"Phitchito-kun, you've been messing with my phone when I'm asleep since we met. So, I'm pretty sure you already saw my screenshots of mine and Victor's conversation on omegle, and you already looked at my twitter account." He told his very annoying friend. Phitchit chuckled.

"Speaking of, why didn't you give him the other twitter account?"

"You know why.."

"Yes, but I want to hear you say it."

Yuri mumbled something under his breath that Phitchit couldn't understand. "Say that again?"

  
"Because, you changed my Username and password there and I don't know how to change it back." Phitchit bursted out laughing. Yuri wasn't amused. Blushing slightly, he crossed his arms and huffed.

"Y-you do know t-t-that there's you could always search h-how on google?" He took out his phone still laughing then took a picture of Yuri. "Awww. This is going on my instagram." Phitchit cooed. Yuri just rolled his eyes. He couldn't change it even if he tried, he wasn't a fan of things like twitter and instagram. He only uses those to check on his idol Victor, so why bother changing his username and password? Sure, it may make Yuri blush a lot when he logs in, but it was alright.

Phitchit made all his social media accounts, so blame him for all the naughtiness.

"Please, don't post that.." His friend smirked at him then Yuri felt his own phone buzz. Yuri groaned. "I'm always too late.." He opened his phone to check his instagram and saw what Phitchit had tagged him in.

Phitchit+Chu posted a picture.

[image]

20,698 likes

**Phitchit+Chu** : and here is a blushing #YuriKatsuki for all the fans out there!  
#wow #Detroit #Flustered

**YuriKatsuki** _ **bae** : I AM DECEASED!!

**Eymmee** : that is so cute! #friendshipGoals

**Choochoo** _: I ship it.

**Phitchit+Chu** : sorry, but no. ^-^

**Yuri-Katsuki:** couldn't agree more @Phitchit+Chu

**Jessica_345** : OMG HI YURI CHAN!!!

**Yuri-Katsuki** : hi.

**IceQueen9821** : so excited to see your performance in the grand prix finals! @Yuri-Katsuki !!!

"Sure, you are...I'm not even sure if I can finish my program in one piece." mumbled to himself sulkily closing his phone. He laid down on his bed again while staring at the ceiling. Phitchit stopped looking at his instagram for a while.

"You will, Yuri! Have a little faith in yourself!" He exclaimed.

The Japanese boy let out a sigh. "I'm barely holding on my spot, but you're right. If I'm going to compete against Victor..I need to be confident."

"Hmmm. By the way." Phitchit suddenly said. Yuri gave all his attention to his friend. "Victor has no clue you're about to compete against him." Ah. Yes. Victor didn't know that Yuri was a competitor also, that made Yuri a bit glad and sad. Why? He was glad because he can save himself from embarrassment, sad because it means he really isn't a good enough skater.

"It's fine, though. I'm actually kinda happy that he doesn't know, saves me a lot of trouble." Yuri shrugged turning his attention back to the ceiling. Phitchit couldn't help but feel worried for him. He knew how much Yuri adores Victor Nikiforov, so this must be a bit of a pain. "Hey, Phitchit-kun?"

"Yes, Yuri?"

"Do you think I'll ever be as good as Victor?" He asked.

Phitchit smiled at him then nodded. "Of course! You're a great skater, Yuri! Ciao ciao thinks so, too! So cheer up. Okay?"

"Okay..."

'You're lying. I'll never be as good as Victor.'

+++

_**Log in.** _

_Username/email: @V-Nikiforov_

_Password: PoodlesAreTheBest_

_  
While you were away..._

_**Yuri Plisetsky** @YPlisetsky:_

_Can you all stop sending me cat pictures? What is wrong with your brains? -_-_

_< 3\. Retweet. Reply._

_  
**Otabek** **Altin** @OtabekOfAltin._

_Sending cat images are fun._

_< 3\. Retweet. Reply._

_**Yuri Katsuki** @YuriKatsuki:_

_I miss cuddling Vicchan...._

_Replies._

_**Donnie Lavander** @YemenOpoTi_

_@YuriKatsuki don't be sad! You'll see him soon._

_**Phitchit** **Chulanont** @Phitchito-Kun_

_Don't worry, my sweet. I can still be your cuddle buddy. :)) @YuriKatsuki_

_**ILoveKfc** @GabrielaSignh_

_@YuriKatsuki @Phitchito-Kun I AM DECEASED!! T-T #ship_

Victor furrowed his eyebrows. 'Yuri sure does have a lot of friends.' He thought to himself, his attention went to that Vicchan and Phitchit person. Who was he? "Time to find out." He mumbled to himself. He was thinking of what to say, should he even say anything? Why was he even thinking about this.

"I'm just curious..that's all."

Your reply:

@YuriKatsuki who is this Vicchan and Phitchit person???

**Victor trash** @DearFutureHubbyNikiforov

@YuriKatsuki @Phitchito-Kun @V-Nikiforov OH MY GOD VICTOR NIKIFOROV REPLIED.

**THANK YOU FOR THE FOLLOW V!** @goldenFreddy872

@YuriKatsuki @Phitchito-Kun @V-Nikiforov holy shiiiiiit!! I AM MOTHER FUCKING DECEASED. YO VICTOR DOES Y STAND FOR YURI?!

"There are a lot of people who are reacting differently, some even know Yuri. Maybe, he knows them from school? Does he even still go to school?..he hasn't replied yet." Victor was rambling to himself.

He still didn't have a clue that Yuri Katsuki was a skater.

Though, he wasn't that famous. It's still quite a mystery why Victor hasn't figured it out yet.

_**17/38** @Eeeeeeeyyyy_

_@YuriKatsuki @Phitchito-Kun @V-Nikiforov THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING!!!_

_**I ship Victuuri** @JaniceDeBelen_

_@YuriKatsuki @Phitchito-Kun @V-Nikiforov @Eeeeeeeyyyy way ahead of you!!_

_**Fatima Christ** @FtmaC_

_@YuriKatsuki @Phitchito-Kun @V-Nikiforov I want to cry. T-T_

_**Rose** @WithoutJack_

_@YuriKatsuki @Phitchito-Kun @V-Nikiforov IT ALL MAKES SENSE WHO Y IS NOW._

_  
@YuriKatsuki messaged you.._

_Yuri: victor._

_Yuri: I hate you._

_Yuri: I am getting unwanted attention._

_Yuri: okay. I don't really hate you, but..._

_Hahaha. I'm sorry?_

_Yuri: you Could've just messaged me if you had a question. T-T_

_who is Vicchan and @Phitchito-Kun?? Why didn't you ever mention that you have other men in your life besides me? T-T_

_Yuri: first of all, what? Second, we literally just talked to each other yesterday, victor. And why do you want to know, anyways??_

_. . ._

_Just curious, Yuri._

_Yuri: well, if you really must know. Vicchan is my dog, Phitchit is my roommate._

Relief suddenly washed over Victor, he felt better after seeing Yuri say that. Though, he didn't know why..but he had a huge grin on his face.

_So, He's not your lover?_

_Yuri: what?_

_Yuri: no._

_Yuri: I've actually never had one of those._

_Seriously???_

_Yuri: yep._

_How old are you, Yuri?_

_Yuri: well, uh, 23._

_You're 23 but you've never had a lover??? Not even a first kiss?_

_Yuri: ....yes._

_You're waaaaay too innocent, Yuri. :P_

_Yuri: is that a bad thing?_

_No, no. It just means you really want to wait for the one you would actually with forever._

_Yuri: I guess. Haha._

_Oh! I just had an idea, Yuri._

_Yuri: what is it?_

_Yuri: somehow, I feel scared._

_That's mean._

_Yuri: just kidding, Victor. Tell me your idea._

_Let's play 20 questions!!_

_Yuri: why?_

_To get to know each other. Let's build trust in our relationship, Yuri. ;) I want to know all about you_

'Huh? It's been five minutes. Why is he taking too long to reply? Was that too weird?' Victor thought to himself confused. Did I say something? Did he faint or something? Does he hate me? Those were the other thoughts inside his head. "Calm down, Nikiforov. You're being over dramatic.."

Just then he felt a buzz, meaning Yuri replied.

_Yuri: oops. Sorry, my friend asked me to do something._

_Yuri: okay. Sure!_

"Oh, thank god."

+++

Yuri was beyond embarrassed, once he saw what Victor told him. He actually dropped his phone on his head, it left a bruise on his nose. Phitchit was laughing at him. "Oh my gosh, Yuri! You need to relax!" He told a blushing Yuri. "Also, you better reply quick. Victor might think you hate him."

"He'd never think that. I bet he's got other people to have a conversation with."

Phitchit rolled his eyes. "Just reply already even though I know you probably already know everything about him." Yuri blushed then looked at his phone. He sighed and replied.

_Oops. Sorry, my friend asked me to do something._

_Okay. Sure!_

_Victor: me first! When's your birthday?_

_November 29. Favorite food?_

_Victor: anything edible is my favorite._

_Victor: yours?_

_Katsudon, definitely katsudon. How many poodles have you had?_

_Victor: too many to count. What's a katsudon?_

_You're not human, Victor Nikiforov._

_It's heaven in a bowl, it makes every man (or woman) go weak on their knees. It's delicious!_

_Victor: Interesting. I might try that._

_You should. I highly recommend it. And uh closest friend?_

_Victor: Chris_

Oh. Chris. Yuri has met him before, it was a very interesting experience. He gets goosebumps every time he recalls that day he met the older man. He met chris during his times in Switzerland, he creepily flirted with Yuri all night, and occasionally touched his butt.

A shiver run down his spine. "Not surprised that they're close, they are always competing against each other! They are also always on the same spot every GPF." Phitchit suddenly said.

Yuri looked at him. "Are you looking at our conversation?"

His friend smiled sheepishly then shrugged. "Maybe yes, maybe no. Who knows? That is a mystery we both can't solve."

"You're unbelievable, Phitchit-Kun." Yuri muttered under his breath.

Oh. Chris! He's the one with the wonderful sex appeal that can make me, a man, pregnant with quadruplets.

"What.." Yuri looked at what he so called replied. "I didn't write th-" his eyes drifted over to a laughing Phitchit. "Oh my gosh, Phitchit-Kun. Why??"

"The real question is....why not?"

_Victor: yes, I guess? Have you met him?_

_Before Phitchit could even reply for him, Yuri quickly typed._

_Uh. Yes, he is a famous skater after all._

_Victor: I meant in person?_

_Why would ask if I've already met him?_

_Victor: you just mentioned him on twitter, right now._

"What!?!?" Yuri yelled he was about to ask Phitchit what he tweeted, but when he looked at where Phitchit was. He wasn't there, he must've snuck out when he tweeted , whatever he tweeted.

'I swear to god. I will kill Phitchit.' He thought to himself groaning.

_**Yuri Katsuki** @YuriKatsuki_

_I remember that time when I met @Christophe-Gc months ago. That was an amazing night, hope to be able to do that again. ;)_

_Replies to your tweet._

_**Christophe Giacometti** @Christophe-Gc:_

_@YuriKatsuki glad you enjoyed it, you were great!_

_**Phitchit** **Chulanont** @Phitchito-Kun_

_@YuriKatsuki @Christophe-Gc I'm still wondering what happened that night.. All I know is Yuri was a mess after that._

_**Christophe Giacometti** @Christophe-Gc:_

_@YuriKatsuki @Phitchito-Kun things are better off unsaid. Right, Yuri? ;)_

_**Yuri Katsuki** @Yuri Katsuki_

_@Christophe-Gc @Phitchito-Kun I want to Kms._

That night was indeed wild. Yuri went to the bar with some skater friends, well more like they dragged him. He ended up getting drunk and when he did, he just found out from Chris that he was so drunk that Yuri told him that he wanted to learn how to pole dance, and when he did learn. Chris and him danced in front of many people.

When Yuri woke up the other day, he was outside the his hotel with the note. 'You were amazing. Hope to do it with you again next time -chris.'

Of course, a person saw that note when he was asleep, took a picture and sent it to his very nosy best friend. Phitchit texted him like mad, he wanted to know what happened. Even Celestino was curious.

But, Yuri kept telling them that it was none of their business.

Yuri sighed frustratedly. "I wonder what Victor thinks." Then he realized. "Wait. Oh god. Victor! I totally forgot we were talking." He looked at his phone again to check his DMs.

_Victor: YUUUUURIIIIIIII_

_Victor: what is with those tweets?_

_Victor: Yuri! How did you two meet?_

_Victor: YURI!_

_Victor: Katsudon??_

_Victor: you know what? Wait a minute._

"Huh? What's he up to?" Yuri asked himself about to reply, but then he stopped when he saw a name pop up on the screen. Someone was calling him.

**Unknown is calling....**

Answer? Decline?

'Okay. This can't be him, right? Oh god." He thought debating on whether he should answer or not.' It might just be Phitchit trying to prank me again.' Yuri frowned then decided to answer it, he placed the phone on his ear and spoke. "I swear to god, Phitchit-Kun. Whoever's phone you stole this time, give it back. I don't have bail money.."

"Your friend steals phones, Yuri?" A slight deep voice, with a Russian accent spoke on the other line.

Yuri's heard stopped, he knew this voice very very very well. He didn't know how he got Yuri's number and he didn't know why he called. All he knows is...Victor Nikiforov just called him!

"V-victor!" He stuttered out. "H-h-how did y-you get my n-n-number?"

"Oh. Pretty easy. I asked your friend Phitchit to give it to me." Victor replied with a very happy tone.

Yuri wanted to groan. 'I knew it..' He thought then cleared his throat. "So, uh. Why did you Victor, call? I MEAN why'd you call, Victor?" He wanted to face palm. He was a nervous wreck, talking with his childhood idol is really nerve wracking. Yuri feels like he was about to faint.

Victor laughed. 'Is that what an angel sounds like?' Yuri thought to himself. "Well, Yuri. I got worried when you didn't reply anymore. I'm not getting the attention I deserve. so I decided to ask for your number in order to call you."

"Are you always this clingy to people?"

"Only to the cute ones" Yuri's face went red, he could almost see the smirk Victor surely had on right now. "And believe me when I say you're the only one."

'Is he trying to flirt with me?' Yuri was internally bleeding. 'Well, I guess he does this a lot since he is a handsome bachelor...but still, this is too much for my heart.' He wanted to cry. "S-shut up, Victor."

"Your voice when you're flustered is cute, too.."

"I'm gonna hang up.."

"Okay, okay. I will shut up now." Victor mumbled. Relief washes over Yuri, but his heart was still beating like mad. "So, will you please answer my question? How did you and Chris meet?"

Yuri froze for a second, he didn't want to tell him the truth. He was already embarrassed enough. "Uh. I was at some bar in Switzerland, my 'friends' dragged me there. Long story short, I eventually got drunk and...challenged some people into dancing with me and that's where I met him." He lied, well not completely a lie. He did challenge Chris, but not just a simple dance. They pole danced.

"Oh. Why were you in Switzerland?"

"I-I..I was just visiting some old friends." He lied again.

Yuri really didn't want Victor to know that he was a skater, because for sure Victor will find out that he was the failure of Japan.

"Wow!! So, you live in Japan right?"

"Well, I was born in Japan. But now I live in Detroit for....college." Yuri felt so nervous, he thinks that he might accidentally slip up and tell Victor the truth. "You're in Russia right now, am I correct?"

"Yes. Since, GPF is close by I need to train a lot."

"Not that you need to, though..." The 23 year old mumbled. "The grand prix will be held in Russia, too, right?

Victor chuckled on the other line. "Yup. Hey, Yuri?"

"Yes?" Yuri asked tilting his head a bit in confusion wanting to listen to what he has to say.

"Want to come over to Russia and maybe watch me practice, and I can also give you good tickets to the grand prix. I know we've only met each other yesterday, but I already feel a sort connection between us. You don't have to, though! I just want to ask just in case..you know?" Yuri smiled Victor rambling was cute, a small blush formed on his cheeks.

He wanted to say yes, he really did. Seeing his idol in person and watching him train. Who wouldn't want that? But, reality slapped Yuri remembering he can't because he has to train for the finals as well.

+++

Victor has been through many weird things, he's seen stuff that are abnormal. But, this, this was too much.

He was blushing, chewing on his lips and patiently waited for a boy he barely knew to reply. It was quiet for a moment, the silence killed him. This was really an abnormal thing for him, was he sick? "I'd love to, Victor." Yuri stopped for a bit. 'He's going to say but..isn't he?' Victor thought to himself. "But, I have college here. So I won't be able to come. I'm really sorry."

'I knew it.' He was disappointed, but it was fine because he understands that Yuri was still a student and he needs to prioritize his studies. "It's fine, Yuri. You're still gonna watch on T.V right? I'll surely get motivated to do good if I knew my favorite person would be watching."

And, he was back in his flirty self again.

"V-victor! We only just met, how can you even say that I'm your favorite person?" Yuri stuttering was the cutest thing Victor has ever heard. Making Yuri stutter gave him a feeling of pride.

"Because, you are adorable!" Victor exclaimed.

"Makkachin is the adorable one." He heard Yuri mumble. Victor looked at his dog that was on his lap then chuckled.

"Indeed, he is adorable. But that's in the animal zone. In the human zone, you're adorable, Little Katsudon."

"Shut up." Yuri huffed.

Victor let out a laugh, he hasn't been this happy for so long. 'Where has this boy been all my life?' He thought grinning. Victor was really enjoying himself, but then his happiness got disturbed when his coach bursted inside his room.

"Vitya!! You're late for practice..again!!" The old man yelled, his face was twisted into a frown making more wrinkles appear.

The silver haired man smiled sheepishly at his coach. "Hi, Yakov.."

"Yakov? Your coach is there? He sounds mad.." Yuri said obviously scared. "What did you do, Victor?"

"I may or may not be late for practice..." Victor mumbled looking down.

He heard Yuri gasp on the other line. "Seriously? You better hang up now, Victor. Or else I will never talk to you." He threatened.

"You wouldn't, Yuri!!"

"I would." He said. Victor pouted even though Yuri couldn't see.

Yakov cleared his throat. "You're talking to Yuri? Tell him that he's late as well!! " he yelled. "OI. YURI YOU ARE LATE FOR PRACTICE, STOP DILLY DALLYING WITH VITYA AND GO TO THE RINK!"

"He sure does have a loud voice.." There was a weird tone in Yuri's voice, it almost seemed like he was scared.

"Yes, yes he does." Victor looked at his coach and grinned at him. "This is not Yuri Plisetsky, Yakov. This is a different one, and you're scaring him. I'll go to the rink, go find the other Yuri."

Yakov narrowed his eyes. "It's not that I don't trust you to go, Vitya... But I don't trust you."

"I will, Yakov. I just need to say good bye to Yuri!"

"Hmmm." His coach thought about it for a second then nodded. "Fine. But I will wait for you outside, you have five minutes to talk."

Victor nodded. Yakov sighed as he walked out mumbling something in Russian.

"You need to hang up now." Yuri told him. "I can't believe you have practice but you stuck around just to talk to me. Who does that?"

"I know, I know. I can't help that I want to get to know you more, Yuri." Victor said letting out a sigh. He petted makkachin's fur gently, makkachin stuck his tongue out obviously happy by that gesture.

"O-o-okay then. Well, I'm gonna hang up now, Victor. You better listen to your coach and train."

Victor saluted even though he knew Yuri couldn't see. "Sir, yes, sir." He heard Yuri laugh on the other end, it made his heart do a quadruple flip. 'Even his laugh is adorable.'

"Good bye, Victor. Talk to you soon!"

"Byeeee, Yuri!!!" Victor exclaimed then the line went off.

He sighed then gently pushed Makkachin off of him so he can stand, his dog barked happily then looked at him. "You're happy, huh?" Victor whispered looking down at him. He smiled and looked at his phone, he stared at the picture of Yuri that he saved. "I am, too."

When Victor was about to head out, he heard his phone buzz. Meaning he had a notification.

Yuri Katsuki mentioned you..

Victor quickly checked what the little Katsudon tweeted.

_**Yuri Katsuki** @YuriKatsuki:_

_@V-Nikiforov good luck with your practice!! Rooting for you! #GPF_

_< 3\. Retweet. Reply._

_Replies._

_**Phitchit** **Chulanont** @Phitchito-kun:_

_@YuriKatsuki @V-Nikiforov I AM DECEASEEEED!!!!_

_**Sebastian** **Michaelis** @Sebbyyy84:_

_@YuriKatsuki @V-Nikiforov IM ALSO DECEEEAAAASEEED_

_**Eren** **Jaeger** @IAmATitanRaawr:_

_@YuriKatsuki @V-Nikiforov SO DECEAAAAASED_

_**JUMIN** **han** @JUJUonthatBeat:_

_@YuriKatsuki @V-Nikiforov *CRIES IN RUSSIAN*_

_**Tamaki** - **Senpai** @KissKissFalldown910:_

_@YuriKatsuki @V-Nikiforov SUCH A WONDERFUL THING TO SEE. IM SO SHOOK!!_

_**Kae**! @Number1Otaku:_

_@YuriKatsuki @V-Nikiforov @Sebbyyy84 @IAmATitanRaawr @JUJUonthatBeat @KissKissFalldown910 ya'll are in the wrong story. :')_

_**Yuri Katsuki** @YuriKatsuki:_

_@V-Nikiforov @Sebbyyy84 @IAmATitanRaawr @JUJUonthatBeat @KissKissFalldown910 who are you people...._

_**Erwin Smith** @DeezEyebrows:_

_@YuriKatsuki @V-Nikiforov @Sebbyyy84 @IAmATitanRaawr @JUJUonthatBeat @KissKissFalldown910 we're all gonna die..who's with me?_

Victor chuckled as he closed his phone. 'Yuri sure does have a lot of people who reply to his tweets now, maybe he got them cause of me? That makes sense, anyone who is a friend of mine will become famous in an instant!' He thought to himself.

It's not that he was over confident or cocky, but it was the truth.

He's not cocky, he's also not gonna be humble either.

"I just hope he doesn't mind the attention." Victor mumbled smiling at himself heading over to his coach so he could train.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. The grand prix finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is upset, Victor is worried (and he confesses) and there will be a surprise ship!

Many days have already passed. Before Yuri could even process everything, so many things happened to him. He got to talk to his idol, he became friends with him and now they always text and call each other. They even face-timed each other once. Yuri felt so weird, it's like everything was happening fast, too fast.

But, the highlight of everything is that..he qualified for the grand prix finals! (Which was only a week away.) that's why he's currently at the airport in Russia talking to Phitchit on the phone as he waited for his coach who was getting their luggage.

"I'm so excited to see you on T.V, Yuri!! I can't wait for you to kick some foreign butts!" His best friend yelled enthusiastically.

Yuri winced slightly. 'He's so loud.' He thought.

"Geez. Phitchit-Kun, you're more excited than I am.." He said sighing as he looked around, there were so many people today. Yuri was a bit anxious, because he really wasn't good with crowds. There were a few people who were waving at him, some wanted to take pictures with him, but he'll politely decline. Because, he didn't want people knowing he's here. Though in all honesty the real reason is that he really just didn't want Victor to see pictures that he's here.

Phitchit laughed on the other line. "Of course, I am! I'm your best friend!! It's in our bro code that the significant other should be the one who is more excited!"

"Significant other?" Yuri finally let a smile crack out.

"What? Oh sorry, I forgot. You prefer Victor to be your significant other.." After he said that everything went quiet. They both did not speak, Yuri felt his heartache. The stress that he's been keeping, the anxiety. It all came back. A few moments passed Phitchit finally spoke. "Oops! Sorry, Yuri. Please ignore what I said! J-just, just. I-I uh..how's the weather there?"

"It's...cold." His tone was soft, Yuri's eyes drifted on the ground staring at it intently.

"Yuri.." He heard Phitchit call his name worriedly. He was about to answer but then he saw his coach, Celestino, walking towards him with their bags.

"I gotta go, Phitchit-kun. Celestino is here, I'll talk to you again when we get to the hotel. Okay?" Yuri said before Phitchit could even say good bye, he ended the call and headed towards to Celestino.

The old man greeted him with a big smile. "Here you go, Yuri!" He handed Yuri his suitcase. "Are you excited? You're finally competing against the great Victor Nikiforov!" This was really a sensitive topic at the moment and Yuri was getting tired of thinking about the stress.

So, he did what every mature 23 year olds will do. He stuck his tongue out at his coach and walked away and headed to where the taxis were. Celestino stared at Yuri's back as he walked away. "Oh, Yuri. I don't know what happened, but you need to get it together." He whispered. He was clueless to why Yuri has been acting like this, all he knows that it was something back.

This attitude started a few days ago, when they were at the rink practicing. Yuri kelt flubbing his jumps, he keeps messing up the step sequence. Whenever he would ask what's wrong. He'd get the usual 'nothing's wrong, I'm perfectly fine.'

Celestino knew Yuri a lot, he knows when he's fine and he knows when he's not.

He tried to ask Phitchit, but he did not answer. Not even his best friend can help.

"What happened?"

+++

When they got to the hotel, Yuri locked himself up inside his hotel room. He took his phone out and checked his texts, his missed calls, his DM's and all his mentions. There were none, well none from the person he wanted it from.

"How long has it been?" He mumbled to himself as he stared at his phone. "Three days? Three days since we last talked.."

Yuri expected this, he really did. That his friendship with Victor wouldn't last, maybe he was thinking about this too much..no, he wasn't. Victor was always active in his social media accounts, he sees him post every day! It really frustrated Yuri, when he finally thought that he'd be friends with his idol. He just magically stopped messaging.

"He's tired of me. I knew it, Victor wouldn't stay being friends with someone like me.."

Even if he expected it, it still stung you know?

It still hurts.

One day, he was really happy feeling warm and needed by someone. Then the next he's all alone again.

When did this all start? Well, it started three days ago.

+++

_When Yuri got home from training, he was really excited. Why? Because whenever he gets home he always sees these wonderful messages from Victor. He knew he was being such a school girl, but he loved the feeling. The feeling whenever he sees Victor's texts, his heart flutters and his smile never fades._

_It made him really happy._

_So, he dropped his bag on the floor and went to his side of the apartments. He sat on his bed and quickly took his phone out._

_Yuri opened his messages and saw a few texts, but none were from Victor. He frowned for a bit. 'Maybe, he DM'ed me on Twitter instead?' He thought then opened his twitter account and checked his DM's. Again none._

_"Must be busy then." He mumbled closing his phone._

_Yuri knew he shouldn't think much about this, Victor did say to trust him. He knew Victor wasn't a bad person to just leave someone behind, but some part of him knew that Victor could always leave him behind and go be friends with other people worthy or his presence._

_'Don't think ahead, Yuri. He's probably just busy skating. The grand prix finals is coming up. Just wait.'_

_And so he did wait. He waited for minutes, then it turned to hours, then it turned to a whole day. He didn't even realize that he waited for a message from Victor for a whole 24 hours. Phitchit thought he was doing some ritual, but when he found out the real reason Yuri was staring at his phone. He got worried._

_24 hours became 48, 48 hours became 78. Until, he finally gave up._

_Phitchit suggested to tweet him and get his attention, Yuri actually tried it._

_But, he got no reply whatsoever._

_Phitchit then told him. "What if He's taking a break from his phone or social media?"_

_Yuri just looked at him and showed him all Victor's recent tweets._

_**Victor Nikiforov** @V-Nikiforov:_

_Dogs are way better than cats. #DogLove_

_< 3\. Retweet. Reply._

_  
**Victor Nikiforov** @V-Nikiforov:_

_Makkachin ate my Pirozhky. Bad dog! #Hungry #GiveMeFood_

_< 3\. Retweet. Reply._

_Phitchit was running out of things to say to his best friend, he just wanted to make Yuri feel better. But that's not going to happen especially after Victor just tweeted again, right now. Yuri looked at his phone again and looked at the newest tweet._

_**Victor Nikiforov** @V-Nikiforov:_

_What a good day to see all my skating friends! @Christophe-Gc @GeorgiPPV test ne!_

_< 3\. Retweet. Reply._

_Then another tweet popped up._

_**Victor Nikiforov** @V-Nikiforov:_

_**** TEXT ME._

_< 3\. Retweet. Reply._

_  
"You can't say anything that can comfort my thoughts, you already see that he's capable of texting or DMing. It just means he's tired of being friends with me, or he just realized that I was worthless." Yuri mumbled turning his phone off and throwing it aside. Phitchit couldn't say anything, good because Yuri didn't want him to._

+++

After that Yuri gave up hoping, he didn't want to expect a message from Victor anymore. He was used to this, this sort of treatment. He was never really good at keeping friends.

He was kinda surprised that Yuko and the others sticked around. Phitchit-kun, too.

Yuri wasn't really anything special, He's an inexperienced 23 year old who has crippling depression and can't jump a quadruple salchow even if his life depended on it. He really was worthless. Yuri didn't even know why Victor even bothered to be friends with him for a few weeks, he even gambled with himself that it will only last a few days.

It's sad, because of this Yuri cant focus on anything.

Also, there's the GPF. Yuri wanted to go jump off a building and just end life's stress. He just wished he could forget everything, everything not related to skating or the grand prix. That would be so helpful.

"I really really wish I could forget, please." Yuri whispered to himself, darkness slowly taking over him as he fell asleep on the comfy hotel bed.

Clueless to the fact that, he should always be careful whenever he wishes something.

Because, maybe, just maybe.

It might come true.

+++

"Vitya! Focus on your jumps! What is happening with you?" Yakov scolded loudly as he watched Victor skate sloppily. He just messed up his triple axel, it turned into a double.

His quadruple salchow turned into a single.

Victor's eyebrows furrowed, his lips were on a frown. He had a lot of things inside his mind, he just really couldn't focus.

He felt really depressed, he knew why, he took a liking to Yuri. But when one day Yakov bursted inside his house and yelled at him, scolded him till his ears bleed. As usual he really didn't listen, but when He heard Yakov mention Yuri. That made his ears perk up.

"I am banning you from talking to that Japanese boy!"

Those were his exact words, he didn't really want to listen. But when Yakov threatened to talk to Yuri himself. Victor didn't want that, he didn't want Yuri to be burdened knowing that Victor is always late because he talks to him a lot, he didn't want Yakov to scare Yuri off..so he had no choice but to agree.

Victor was so desperate to hear from Yuri, he even faked a tweet telling Chris and Georgi to text him. He made it seem like it was for them, that's why he purposely made typos.

_'**** TEXT ME.'_

Was for Yuri, the four asterisks symbolizes the letters in Yuri's name Y-U-R-I. But he got no texts whatsoever.

Even though he couldn't reply soon, he still wanted to hear from him.

So, now after that he couldn't focus. He felt so guilty. He missed Yuri so much.

He didn't even realize that he was about to hit Yuri. P, until he heard him yell.

Victor tried to stop, but they still ended up falling on the ice.

"Oi! Victor! Watch where you're going!!" The small tomboy cat yelled glaring at him. "The heck is wrong with your brain the passed few days?" He asked standing up from the ice. Victor didn't speak, he just stood up and headed outside the rink. He was done for today.

But, Yakov wasn't. He stood in front of Victor with the biggest scowl.

"Does me banning you from talking to that Japanese boy affect you that much, Vitya?" He asked. Victor flinched at the mention of Yuri.

"He is my friend, Yakov. A very good friend, I enjoy talking to him a lot. Having you keep me from talking to him worries me, I don't know if he's going to be mad at me, he might even think I don't want to be friends with him, anymore.." Victor mumbled crossing his arms.

"You just met him weeks ago!"

"And, yet. I felt a deep connection between me and him. I feel as if there's something different about him. He's special, Yakov. He's not like all the people I know, he's not like Yuri. P, he's not like Georgi, He's not like Chris"

"He is not a good influence, he's always the reason you're late, later than usual!"

Victor huffed. "It's not his fault, it's my choice. He actually encourages me to skate, he's my biggest fan."

"Vity-" the silver head man cut him off before he could talk. "When I first started skating you told me that whenever I feel something, anything. As long as it's good. I should always strive to take it, right? You said that any inspiration is better than none. Yakov, for the passed years that I've been the gold medalist. I haven't been really happy or inspired, I'm even planning on retiring and you know that. I'm 27 now and I still haven't fully found that inspiration. But, then Yuri came. He's so full of life, I love the way he encourages me, I love how when we talk it seems like he could relate to me. He's always full of surprises whenever we talk. I don't want to let go of that."

"You're in love.." Yakov whispered sighing.

"I guess I am. Im in love with someone I've only met for a week, and I'm not ashamed"

The older man massaged his temple softly as he thought of what he should do, he was having an inner debate.

"Will you let me talk to him now?" Victor asked. Yakov needed to do something, he decided that he'll use this opportunity to motivate his stubborn skater. So, he looked at Victor with a smile.

"No." The look of Victor's face was priceless, Yakov held up a hand to shush him before he protests. "I'll make a deal with you, Vitya."

Victor looked at him confused. "What?"

"Bring home the gold, and I will let you talk to that boy again. If you manage to skate properly, I'll even consider you meeting him in person once the season is over." Yakov told him, "well?"

In was silence for a few seconds, then Yakov found himself in a tight embrace. "Thank you, Yakov! I knew I could count on you!" Victor exclaimed happily.

Everyone stared at them weirdly as they watched what was happening between the two. Yakov pushed Victor off of him and crossed his arms. "If he can get you, Victor Nikiforov, to act depressed. I'm sure he can be the reason you win, too. So, why not use that. Just make sure he's worth it, Vitya."

"He is, he really really is."

+++

A full week has passed...

and it was finally the day of the grand prix finals. Yuri was more anxious than ever as he hid away from the other figure skaters. The grand prix already started, and people were already skating.

Yuri was trying to calm himself by jogging, stretching and listening to music.

There was only one thought that was on his mind, something he desperately tried to push back. 'Victor is in the same building as me.'

He would be lying if he said that he wasn't secluding himself from the others because he was hiding from Victor. He already accepted it, he was hurt. He didn't want to see Victor and he was scared. He really hopes that not another bad thing happens today, he wouldn't be able to take it.

But, the world is not kind to him today.

His phone rang inside his pocket, and he stopped stresstercising (that's what he calls exercising when he's stressed.) Yuri looked at who it was.

Dad is calling...

Answer? Decline?

Yuri smiled a bit then answered it. "Hi, dad. What's up? "

"Y-Yuri! Hi, son. How are you? Are you doing well? We're all here in the living room waiting for you to perform." His dad said, there was something off about him. He seemed a bit...sad?

"What's wrong, dad?" He asked.

His dad gave a nervous laugh. "Just wanted to say good luck.."

"Dad.."

Yuri heard a sigh from the other line. "Yuri, son. I didn't want to tell you this right now, but I feel like you deserve to know.." Yuri felt nervous. What was so important that it made his cheerful dad, be this upset? "V-V-Vicchan...Vicchan is dead.." He froze, he let his smile falter. "I'm sorry, son. I don't really know what exactly happened. You're mother didn't want to tell you, but I felt like that was wrong.." Tears welled up in Yuri's eyes. His heart felt like it was being ripped out from his chest. "I'm sorry that I told you this now.." Why? Why not? That's what Yuri kept chanting inside his mind. "Son..?"

Yuri opened his mouth about to speak but nothing came out.

Just then Celestino came with a panicked look. "Yuri!! There you are! It's almost your turn, co- why are you crying?"

He quickly wiped his tears away and turned his attention back to his dad who was on the phone and said. "I-I have to go, dad. I'm about to skate, please tell mom we'll talk about it later." His father mumbled a small good bye and sorry then Yuri hang up.

"Yuri?" Celestino asked worried.

"I'm fine, Celestino. Let's just go." Yuri mumbled coldly as he walked passed his coach.

Everyone looked at him when he went out, they wondered what was wrong. They saw the look of despair in his eyes, so no one dared to talk. Once Yuri got to the rink, he tried to stopped himself from looking for Victor, he took his Jacket off and took fixed his skates.

Yuri knew he wasn't going to win, but that doesn't mean he was just gonna stand around and do nothing about it.

'I'll do this well. For Vicchan."

+++

"Hey, Victor?" Yuri. P called out from Victor's side as they were watching the other skaters perform.

Victor was at daze, he was so excited. Because after today he was sure he'd be able to talk to Yuri again. All he needs to do is get the gold medal like he used to do. "Oi. Nikiforov, can you hear me?"

Chris, who was also with them, chuckled. "He's inside his own world."

"I bet he's thinking about that Yuri Katsuki." Yuri mumbled, he really didn't know what was going on between those two, nor did he care. All he's aware of is that, that Katsuki boy is the reason why Victor hasn't been himself, and that annoyed him. How can Yuri.P beat him if he was like this?

"Yuri Katsuki? But, isn't he over the-" Yuri. P cut him off by pointing at the boy who was about to go on ice.

"Yes, there. He's over there." He said.

When Victor heard that his head shot over to the entrance of the rink, he gasped. That was indeed Yuri, his little katsudon, his friend. "What is he doing there..?" Victor asked genuinely confused.

Chris laughed. "Are you serious, Victor? He's obviously here to skate, didn't you know he was a skater?"

"He never told me..." Victor mumbled to himself his eyes never leaving Yuri. He felt weird now, there was a certain feeling in his heart that he couldn't explain. Victor felt really light headed. "Are you sure that, that's really him?"

"Yep. I skated against him before, he's good." Chris said smiling at him.

All realization hit Victor like a brick. Yuri having so many followers, having so many people who knows him, having so many knowledge on ice skating, being able to travel a lot. It was because he was a figure skater as well.

Victor wanted to faint, he didn't know why.

He felt happy, really really really happy that he could see Yuri.

He wasn't even mad that Yuri didn't tell him, though they're still gonna have a major talk about that later.

"I want to faint..catch me." Victor mumbled holding on both Yuri. P and christ.

"Next skater is the one who represents Japan. Our very own 23 years old, Katsuki Yuri!" The announcer exclaimed many people clapped. When Victor saw him skate inside the rink, Victor's nose started to bleed.

Why? Yuri looked adorable with his hair slicked back, and his costume. It made Victor turn from cool and collected, to a total school girl.

There weren't really many things that make Victor be like this, that's why Yuri. P was panicking. "What the hell, Victor? Holy shit your nose! Chris get some tissue!" Yuri yelled not really knowing what to do. Yuri ran around trying to get help, while Victor just stood there watching and ogling. God, he was hopelessly in love. He's not even afraid to admit it.

Chris watched the whole thing amused, seeing the great Nikiforov like this was weird. At the same time, it was hilarious.

"Huh?" Victor suddenly frowned and his nosebleed finally started to stop. Yuri just finished his program, he failed some of his jumps but all in all his step sequence was beautiful, but Victor saw something that broke his heart.

"What is it, Victor?" Christ asked confused.

"Yuri...is crying.."

Victor stared horrified as he watched Yuri in tears on the ice, it was a sight he never expected to see. 'Why is he crying?' He thought to himself. "I want to go to him." He said about to walk where Yuri was heading.

But, Yakov like the magical creature he is, popped up out of nowhere with the usual frown on his face. "Where are you going, Vitya?"

"To Yuri! He needs me" Victor explained hoping his coach would let him through.

Yakov shook his head. "Remember what I told you, Vitya. You can talk to him once you give a good performance."

"But-" "no buts!" His coach scolded. "I'm doing this for your own good."

Victor sighed in defeat then nodded. "Fine." He looked down he really wanted to check on Yuri, he just wants to know how he is. It doesn't even have to be him to ask, he just wants confirmation. Yakov stared at him for a few minutes. 'I spoil him too much.' He thought as he took his phone out from his pocket and checked his contacts.

He pressed the name 'coach Celestino' and texted him.

To: Coach Celestino.

Ciao ciao, it's me Yakov. It's been awhile, am I correct? I texted to check on that Japanese skater of yours Yuri? How is he?

"What are you doing, Yakov?" Victor asked confused.

Yakov didn't answer, because he checked to look at Celestino's reply.

**_From: Coach Celestino._ **

_Ah. Yakov, my old friend. He's good, just a little emotional. He's dealing with some personal problems right now. I'm surprised you took notice of him, great coach of Russia._

Yakov chuckled at the nickname, it made Victor question his life. Never once did he see Yakov like this. 'Who is he talking to?' Victor thought wide eyed.

**_To: Coach Celestino._ **

_It wasn't me who took notice, it was my own stubborn skater. Victor._

**_From: Coach Celestino._ **

_Oh? The great Nikiforov took notice of my small little skater? That's quite interesting. Kinda reminds me of me and you back then..._

**_To: Coach Celestino._ **

_Reminiscing the old eh, ciao ciao?_

**_From: Coach Celestino._ **

_It's hard not to, Yao Yao._

"Yao yao." Yakov mumbled to himself laughing. Chris, Yuri. P and Victor stood in front of him freaked out. They thought he was being possessed or something.

"What's on Yakov's face?" Yuri. P asked in a low voice.

"I think that is a smile.." Christ whispered back also shocked to see the usual stoic and grumpy coach making a face like that while texting someone. Victor was the most shocked one since he knew Yakov longer.

Yuri frowned "Looks like a disease popped up on his face..."

"Well, that's a bit mean." Victor said sighing. 'While, Yakov is smiling I'm here suffering because I want to find out what happened to Yuri..'

**_To: Coach Celistino._ **

_You brought back the old nickname you had for me._

**_From: Coach Celestino._ **

_Do you dislike it?_

**_To: Coach Celestino._ **

_No._

**_To: Coach Celestino._ **

_Also, bring that boy of yours to the banquet. Victor wants to talk to him. But do not tell him._

**_From: Coach Celestino._ **

_Will do. Let's do some catching up when we can, Yao yao._

**_To: Coach Celestino._ **

_I will look forward to it, ciao ciao._

Yakov finally looked up from his phone with his usual scowl now. "Victor." He said. Victor looked at him questioningly. "That Japanese boy is fine, he just has some personal problems, according to his coach."

Victor's face brightened up, this was the Victor Yakov knew. The one with the obnoxiously big smile and sparkling eyes. "How?"

"When you're a coach, you get to have friends that are coaches, too."

Again, he got tackled by Victor with a huge bear hug. Victor kept repeating the words 'thank you' Chris watched amused. Yuri. P was internally barfing.

"You better do your best, Vitya. The boy is going to the banquet, if you want to finally talk to him. Bring home the gold, not for yourself, not for me, but for him." He was giving the usual pep talk that he does before competition. "And enjoy yourself."

"I will, Yakov. Thank you!!"

"Now, go there, Vitya. It's almost your turn, everyone is waiting for the great Victor Nikiforov." Yakov said sternly. Victor nodded then took his jacket off, and wore his skates with the biggest smile. "And get rid of that weird smile of yours, you're gonna scare the judges."

He let out a heartily laugh. "Okay." He said then gave Yakov one last hug. "Thank you so much." He whispered. Yakov nodded and patted him on the back. Victor pulled away smiling then headed over to the entrance of the rink.

"Next, the last skater to skate..the legendary skater from Russia. Victor Nikiforov!"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. Sorry for the characters' OOCiness and sorry for this chapter, I really didn't plan on what to do here. I only planned the banquet one.


	4. Hurt, Comfort and shopping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri succesfully comforts Yuuri (does he?)
> 
> Victor makes a mistake
> 
> Phitchit makes Yuuri feel better
> 
> Yuuri confesses to a stranger...but wait, that's Victor wearing a wig right?
> 
> Also, jealous Victor lol hahaha.

  
Victor was happy, no, he was ecstatic. The grand prix was finished, and here he was standing on the podium with the shiny golden medal around his neck. 'This is for you, Yuri' he thought to himself as he waved at all the audiences. He glanced at Yakov who was proudly looking at him, Victor took the shiny medal and showed it off to him. Indicating that he did it, Yakov just simply nodded.

"Ah. Yet again, I'm still on the side with this silver thing." Victor heard christ whisper beside him. Victor laughed.

"Beggars can't be choosers, Chris. Try again next year."

"But, are you still competing next year?" Chris asked looking at Victor as they headed back to their coaches. "I heard the rumors, Victor. Are you really gonna retire?" The silver haired man smiled then shrugged.

"Im not quite sure, yet. Lately I've been finding it hard to find the proper motivation, it's not just the same anymore." He explained.

His friend sighed. "Well, make sure you don't retire. I haven't beaten you yet."

Victor let out a small chuckle. "We'll see." He waved at Chris then headed over to his coach with the biggest grin ever. Yakov just rolled his eyes. "Yakoooov, I won the gold. You know what that means, right???"

"Yes, Vitya. I know...you can go talk to that 'friend' of yours later." Before Victor could hug him he immediately turned around to walk away making Victor stumble.

The skater pouted. "Rude." He mumbled then looked around and noticed that Yuri was gone. "Hey. Where's Yuri?"

Yakov shrugged. "I don't know, he went off to who knows where."

"Well, we better look for him quick so we can pick our suits for the banquet! I need to look my best for when I see my precious katsudon."

"You're too love struck."

"Don't tell me you haven't felt like this before??"

Yakov did speak, instead he just smiled remembering the old times when he indeed felt the like that.

"Hmmm?" Victor tilted his head at his weird coach confused. He just shrugged it off then remembered something. 'Yuuri came in last right? I wonder how he's feeling.' He frowned. Victor will surely ask him about it when he gets the chance.

+++

Yuri wasn't one to be interested in other skaters, really he wasn't. He couldn't give two shits about how the others perform. All he cares about is his performance and winning.

But, just awhile ago while he was with his incompetent senior, Victor. Watching that Yuuri Katsuki, he became interested.

Sure, he didn't nail all his jumps, but there was something about his step sequence that draw people in. It made Yuri want to see more, he wanted to know more. 'What kind of person is he?' He thought to himself as he secretly followed the older man to god knows where.

Yuuri was heading towards the bathroom, and Yuri was so confused.

He hid for a while as he waited for Yuuri to go inside, then he could follow him and see what he was doing. Once, Yuuri did go inside.

Yuri finally went out from hiding. 'I want to see him skate with no mistakes.'

He headed inside inside and looked around the bathroom, luckily there were no other people. He can have some privacy with that Yuuri Katsuki. Yuri looked at the stalls and stopped in front of the occupied one, when he heard sniffling inside his eyes widened, Yuri took a step back.

'H-he's...he's crying?' He thought to himself.

Yuri doesn't know how to talk to crying older men, why was he crying anyways?

He was thinking too much he didn't notice Yuuri finishing his call. "I'm sorry.." He heard the older skater whisper as he continued his sobbing. Yuri had enough and kicked the door in front of him. Yuuri jumped surprised. 'What the heck?' He thought to himself wide eyed, he was shaking a little. He kinda looked like a Chihuahua.

Standing up, he slowly opened the door and was greeted by an angry teen.

"Hey." Yuri muttered shoving his hands inside his pocket.

He looked at the person who kicked the stall's door and gasped slightly "Y-Yuri Plisetsky?!"

'The Grand prix Junior gold medalist...' He studied Yuri's expression for awhile, and saw a hint of disgust in the boy's eyes. 'is looking at me like I'm a piece of trash.' Yuuri thought clenching his hands into a fist still violently shaking.

The glare from the blonde's eyes narrowed even more (if that was even possible.) he slowly walked closer to Yuuri with the biggest scowl. "I'm competing in the senior division next year." He took his one hand out to point at Yuuri. "We don't need to Yuris in the same bracket."

Yuuri gulped obviously intimidated. He wanted to run away, the look Yuri was giving him makes him feel really anxious.

"Incompetents like you sure just retire already." Yuri moved even more closer. "MORON!!" He yelled at Yuuri's face which made him flinch. With no other words, he turned around and walked out leaving the older skater wide eyed and confused.

Yuri sighed once he got out. "I think I did a good job cheering him up." He told himself quite proud as He headed back to where Yakov and Victor are, so he can finally go back to the hotel and relax.

He knew he was harsh, but how else could've he had dealt with the crying idiot?  
+++

'What just happened?' Yuri thought to himself, his eyes were still wide. He didn't know whether to agree or get mad with Yuri plisetsky. Some part of him wanted to retire, but yet he also didn't want to.

'Just retire already!'

Those words replied inside his mind, it made his heartache so much.

'There'd be tons of talented young skaters rising through the ranks. So, it really won't be an issue if I retire.' He thought to himself.

Yuuri went outside the bathroom with a big sigh. He walked towards the exit of the huge building, already finding Celestino there waiting for him with his things . "Ah. Yuuri! Ready to go home?" He grinned at his skater. The younger skater looked nodded. He took his things from Celestino and headed towards the exit.

"Katsuki-kun!!" Someone suddenly yelled, Yuuri stooped to check who it was.

"Ah. Newscaster Morooka.." Yuuri greeted not really in the mood to talk. 'What does he want?' Morooka looked like he wanted to pounce on Yuuri, he had such an angry yet determined face.

With that kind of look he yelled. "Don't give up! It's too early for you to retire!!"

Yuuri stared at him shocked, he never really announced it yet, nor did he have a final decision. "It's not like I've made a decision, please done make assumptions."

"What will you do after you graduate from college?" The stubborn newscaster asked. "Will you continue training in Detroit?"

"Well, I'll be talking that over with Coach Celestino." He answered. Because, honestly. He really didn't know what he wants to do right now, Yuuri just wants to relax and possibly sleep forever.

"I'm asking how you feel about this!"

'I don't want to think right now..' Yuuri said inside his mind as he watched Morooka ramble on.

"You should continue figure skating! Even if it's just part-time!"

Yuuri decided to just let the man say what he wants so he could leave early, when he looked around. He saw a lady with a poodle inside her arms. The memories of his own dog came flooding back. 'I'm sorry, Vicchan.' Was all he could think of.

Then, as he stood there dazed gazing upon the magnificent puppy.

His heart stopped when he heard a familiar voice. "Yuri!" Victor called out.

Yuuri immediately turned around, but stood there again disappointed as he saw Victor walking with the other Yuri. 'Of course, he meant the Russian Yuri.' He thought painfully. He also remembered his problem with Victor, he told himself he wouldn't think about that anymore. But it's hard not to think about it when the one who's causing it is standing there!

He just really wants to forget, he can't take remembering things he does not want to remember anymore.

Victor, on the other hand, was enjoying the thought of Yuuri. He was excited to see him, talk to him and possibly hug him. The banquet was tomorrow, and he was so excited to pick out a suit to show off.

He just needs to wait for his Junior and coach to stop arguing.

"You have to stop talking on such a rude manner!" Yakov scolded. Yuri rolled his eyes.

"So, what? It's true though, I won so it's fine if my jump was a little off.

The old man groaned then started rambling about other stuff like he needs to listen to other people's opinion, he cannot just listen to himself. Blah blah.

Victor just stood there amused, but he had this strange feeling that someone was watching him. He assumed that it was a fan wanting a picture or autograph, so out of instinct he turned around and said. "A commemorative photo, sure!" But, he regretted it once he saw who it was.

It was Yuuri. Yuuri was there staring at him, with the most sad eyes Victor has ever seen.

He wanted to say sorry, but he couldn't speak. He wanted to go to him, but he couldn't move. Yuuri was really shocked. 'I knew it. He doesn't recognize me anymore, I bet he already forgot who I was. He just thinks I'm some fan.' He thought to himself. He looked away from Victor and headed towards the exit.

"Katsuki-kun? You don't want a picture with Victor Nikiforov?" He ignored what Morooka said, he really wanted to go home now.

'No, don't go..' Victor wanted to say it, but he thinks it's not the right time. He's going to talk to Yuuri at tomorrow's banquet, he'll make amends with him there. So, he resisted the urge to follow Yuuri and stayed where he was. He just really hope that Yuuri wasn't too upset at him.

"Well, that went well." Yuri commented sarcastically behind him.

Victor turned to him and gave him a small smile. "I'll surely make it better tomorrow." No one was convinced he was really okay anymore, Yakov and Yuri knew that the skater was hurt.

But, they didn't comment on that for the sake of his pride.

"That better be true, Vitya. If it doesn't work out and you become a mess again because of him, I'll personally tell his coach to destroy his phone so won't be able to contact him." Yakov threatened. Victor secretly gave him a 'look'

"Why his phone if I'm the one contacting?"

"Because, he doesn't need his phone to get scolded by his coach when he's not there. I heard he isn't stubborn like you, but you. You need your phone for when I really need to give you a piece of my mind."

"Glad to see that you really care, Coach Yakov." Victor mumbled sarcastically. He then looked at Yuri who was busy looking, well, glaring at his phone. "By the way, Yuri."

Yuri looked up making a face. "Eeh?"

"You're coming with me so we can buy suits tomorrow!"

"For what?"

"For the banquet!"

"No." Victor pouted and crossed his arms.

"Why no?" He said in a whiny voice. "We need to look our best at the banquet! Even though I already look amazing, I still need more!"

"Narcissism is a crime, Moron. Besides, my grandpa already bought a suit for me and I'm going to pick it up tomorrow, so I'm going alone!" Yuri took his bags then walked away.

"Oi. Yuri, where are you going?" Yakov called out.

"To the hotel! I'm fucking tired.!!"

"Hmm. Looks like I'm going alone tomorrow, let's go back to the hotel too." Victor told his coach smiling.

Yakov looked skeptical. "You know, Vitya. If you just want to buy a suit to look good for that boy, I am certain that your face is enough for him to fall for you.."

Victor's eyes went wide, a blush made it's way on his face. "W-w-what?"

"Oh, c'mon. It's obvious you want to look good for him, don't deny it. I've had my fair share in experiences.." The old man patted him on the shoulder. "I'm gonna say this once, Vitya. I know you will probably not listen, but..We care for you. You're like a son to me, the reason I'm so skeptical towards that boy is because he's the first time who could make you act like idiotic, well, more idiotic."

"Hey!" Victor exclaimed offended, but he was smiling. "Don't worry, Yakov. He's a little sweetheart, I'm sure he will never intentionally hurt me.."

"If he does, you know what I'll do. Like I said, I've had my fair share of experiences. It was bad. So, do not make the same mistakes I did."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Victor saluted giving him a big grin, he slowly held his hand down and gave Yakov a big bear hug. He whispered a small 'thank you.' In Russian.

"You're welcome, Vitya."

+++

'It was silly of me to think that I could be on the same field as Victor.' Yuuri thought to himself as he sprawled on his hotel bed. 'I'm such an idiot thinking that we could actually be friends."

Yuri Plisetsky was right, I'm so incompetent.

'Just retire already!'

'Moron!!'

Tears formed on Yuuri's eyes, he held his chest when he felt a familiar aching.

He remembered how Victor looked at him, looked at him like he was someone he didn't really know. 'A commemorative photo? Sure!'

"Why?" Yuuri whispered to himself. "Why'd you have to come to my life for a few weeks then go?" His tears finally slid down, coming out tear after tear. Until, he was full on sobbing. "It hurts, Victor. It really does." Why did this have to happen to him? He lost the GPF, he lost his dog, he lost someone he never really had.

"I want to forget, I don't want to remember anymore."

Yuuri closed his eyes, he laid his right arm over his eyes to cover it. His sobs could be heard throughout the empty room.

'I'm such a failure..'

+++

The next day..

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes, he looked at his surroundings to check where he was. Once, he saw he was in a hotel. He remembered everything that happened yesterday. He sighed then stood up and rubbed his puffy, red eyes.

He looked at his bed to find his phone, he checked under the blanket and then under his pillow.

When he finally found it he turned it on and the picture of his dog Vicchan greeted him. "Good morning, Vicchan.." He mumbled sadly. "I hope you're well.."

Yuuri looked through his phone and saw there were a ton of texts.

Mostly, from Phitchit.

He looked at his coach's texts first before checking his friend's.

From Ciao ciao:

Yuuri!! Once you see this text, I want you to go to a suit shop.

I want you to look your best for the banquet.

"I don't want to go to the banquet.." Yuuri mumbled as he looked through the other texts his coach sent.

**_From: Ciao ciao._ **

_I have your passport, if you don't buy a nice suit and go to the banquet you won't be able to go home.. :))_

Yuuri groaned. "Of course, he did that. I should've known not to trust him with my stuff when I'm gone." He said. 'Looks like I have no other choice than to go..' He really didn't want to, going there means people will ask him about his lost. And, he'll surely see Victor there..he didn't want that.

'Well, it's not like he'd talk to me anyways right? It's gonna be...fine..'

He sighed. He then decided to check his best friend's texts, he checked the time to see if Phitchit was still awake so they could talk for a bit.

"7:33, it's like 11 there.. Phitchit doesn't go to sleep till 1. He's still awake!"

_**From: My one and only best friend!! <3** _

_Hey, Yuuri! Saw the GPF._

_DONT WORRY. ITS JUST YOUR FIRST TIME THERE IS ALWAYS A NEXR YEAR._

_Did you see what I changed my name into, on your contacts?_

_Hahahahahaha._

_Please, text me when you can._

_Seriously..I'm worried._

_You're my best friend and I hate seeing you sad._

_Ciao ciao told me about Vicchan...I'm sorry.._

_In other news, you looked hot on the cold ice. *winkwonk*_

  
Finally, a smile made it's way to Yuuri's face. He knew he could count on Phitchit to cheer him up, he's always there for him through thick and thin. So, to thank him he didn't change his contact name.

**_To: My one and only best friend!! <3_ **

_Hey, Phitchit-kun. Thanks for the texts, you always know how to make me feel better. Haha. You still awake??_

_  
**From: My one and only best friend!! <3** _

_YUURI!!!! Yes, I am awake. Are you okay now?_

_  
**To: My one and only best friend!! <3** _

_Sorta. Hahaha._

_  
**From: My one and only best friend!! <3** _

_My poor smol cinnamon roll. T-T are you still tired? You can sleep again if you want! Don't worry papa Phitchy is here!!_

_  
**To: My one and only best friend!! <3** _

_Smol cinnamon roll? Papa Phitchy..?_

**_From: My one and only best friend!! <3_ **

_You're my son, son.._

_  
**To: My one and only best friend!! <3** _

_Are you drunk?_

_  
**From: My one and only best friend!! <3** _

_*gasp* I am offended!!_

_No. I'm not._

_  
**To: Papa Phitchy :')** _

_Sorry, sorry. Papa, I changed your name. To honor your holiness._

_  
**From: Papa Phitchy :')** _

_That better be Papa Phitchy or else I will slap you when you come home.._

_  
**To: Papa Phitchy :')** _

_It is.._

_  
**From: Papa Phitchy :')** _

_Good..._

_Now.._

_Did..you see him??_

_  
**To: Papa Phitchy :')** _

_Who?_

_  
**From: Papa Phitchy :')** _

_You know who, Yuuri._

_  
**To: Papa Phitchy :')** _

_We are in the same continent, same country, same town and same competition. I'd be surprised if we didn't see each other._

_  
**From: Papa Phitchy :')** _

_Do you want to talk about it??_

_  
**To: Papa Phitchy :')** _

_No.._

_I gotta go, Phitchit-Kun. I'm need to buy a suit for the banquet._

_  
**From: Papa Phitchy :')** _

_I'm sorry for bringing him up, Yuuri._

_  
**To: Papa Phitchy :')** _

_It's fine :)_

_I just really need to go so I can get my passport back._

_  
**From: Papa Phitchy :')** _

_Ciao ciao did the 'do this or you can't get home' thing again?_

_  
**To: Papa Phitchy :')** _

_Yep.._

_  
**From: Papa Phitchy :')** _

_Hahahaha. Well, Good luck, son!_

_  
**To: Papa Phitchy :')** _

_Bye, daddy._

_  
**From: Papa Phitchy :')** _

_God._

_Yuuri._

_I may be Yuuri trash, and your number one fan. But.._

_No, just, no._

_Save that for a lover or something. .-._

  
Yuuri let out a strained laugh. He really should do something for Phitchit when he gets back to Detroit, he needs to be thanked a million times for making Yuuri to feel better whenever he's sad.

He stood up and decided that he'd shower first before going to the shop.

Once, Yuuri was clean and ready. He fixed his hair, and wore his glasses. He decided that he'd have his hair slicked back today.

Why not, right?

He looked at his watch and checked the time. '8:49 still have time to buy something for Phitchit.' He thought.

Yuuri took his phone, and wear his blue coat. He wrapped his scarf around his neck

It was really cold outside, and Yuuri didn't want to die because of the weather. When he got everything he had, he took his hotel key and went outside. Yuuri locked his hotel room door.

Stuffing his key inside his pocket, then went inside the elevator to go down.

'I wonder where Victor is..' A thought suddenly came in his mind as he rested his back on the cold walls of the elevator.

+++

Victor does weird things, everyone knew that. But, this is by far the weirdest thing he's ever done. He was currently inside the elevator staring at himself on the mirror. He was wearing a very ridiculous outfit at the moment, because he needed to wear a disguise.

Getting mobbed while shopping was a no, no for him.

He decided that he'd go out early to maybe buy something for Yuuri, like some sort of peace offering.

If you were wondering what the ridiculous outfit he was wearing.

Well, he was wearing a brown wig with a beanie covering it. He also had to wear fake glasses and put on a little make up to hide his perfect, white complexion.

He had to admit he still looked hot.

Once, the elevator dinged. He quickly went to the lobby and headed outside the hotel greeting the guard in the process. Victor was too busy looking at his phone to notice that a certain Japanese boy was obliviously walking behind him.

Victor admired everything around him, constantly taking pictures. People were starting to stare at him weirdly.

But, he couldn't careless.

He smiled and stopped taking pictures once he spotted a store straight ahead. He quickly ran over to that store and went inside. The door rang once he came in, luckily there weren't many people inside.

"Welcome!" A staff greeted in Russian. Victor just nodded in return.

He looked around the store, and checked what they had inside. They have a lot of things, souvenirs, food, clothes, books..etc. 'maybe, I could buy a little something for Makkachin too!' Victor thought excitedly. He went to the pets' section and looked for a treat or maybe a toy.

"Hmmm. What would my Makkachin like?" He wondered scratching his chin slightly.

Victor examined everything, there were a lot of things there. But, then he saw something really adorable. It was a tissue case shaped like a poodle. Victor's eyes went wide and he actually squealed.

He quickly took that one. "I am totally gonna buy this for Yuuri." He whispered remembering Yuuri's equal love for poodles.

Victor heard the bell from the store rang and the staff greeting 'welcome' again.

But, he paid no mind to it as he admired the little thing. "Okay. Now something for Makka." Victor saw a lot of dog treats there and decided to just take one brand each. It was really hard to carry them all, he wanted to face palm. He should've taken a basket.

He slowly went over to where all the baskets were, he didn't notice the small ball that was on the floor. He was about to step on it then..

"Wait!" Someone suddenly yelled placing their hands on Victor to stop him. Victor couldn't see who it was due to the person crouching down, and his back was faced to him. But, the voice of the person sounded awfully familiar. "You almost stepped on this, Sir." The guy stood up holding a small orange ball, Victor gasped. Not because of the ball, but because of the person holding it.

"Y-Yuuri?" He stuttered out wide eyed. He eyed the boy in front of him. This was definitely Yuuri, his Yuuri. And, his hair was slicked back. Victor wanted to faint.

Yuuri tilted his head to the side confused. "Yes? How do you know my name?"

Victor was internally panicking. 'Should I tell him it's me? No, it's too early for that.' He thought. "E-eh? Well, you're a famous figure skater after all! Of course I know you." He laughed nervously.

"You probably know me as the failure skater of Japan, right?" Yuuri mumbled.

"No!" He accidentally yelled frowning. Yuuri was shocked at the sudden outburst. Victor blushed then looked away and said. "You're a really good skater, and I heard it was your first time getting in! Even though you fell last place, just by qualifying for the finals is enough for everyone and anyone to see that you're good."

Yuuri stared at the strange man for a bit, then smiled. "I guess you're right."

Victor's heart fluttered when he saw Yuuri smiled at him. He was so lovestruck thay He didn't even realize that he was staring at the younger man.

"Oh. You're carrying so many things...here have my basket." Victor stopped his staring as Yuuri took all the doggy treats inside his arms and placed it inside his basket, Victor wanted to say that it was fine. But, Yuuri cut him off. "It's fine. I'm not gonna buy a lot here anyways." He assured then when he saw the poodle tissue holder, he froze. Hurt flashed inside his eyes, Victor didn't miss it.

"Are you okay, Yuuri?" He asked changing his voice a bit.

Yuuri slowly nodded. "Yeah. Sorry, I had a poodle that looks like that. He died recently."

'His poodle died?' Victor thought. 'Wait..'

'He just had some personal problems.' He remembered what Yakov said to him yesterday about Yuuri..was this the problem?

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Which one?" Yuuri said bitterly laughing. "Just joking. It's fine, It wasn't your fault."

"Still, if I were to lose my dog I'd probably be heartbroken. " Victor said walking closer to Yuuri, he placed his basket on the floor and hugged him tight.

Yuuri's eyes went wide, his cheeks were dusted with pink. 'What?' He thought to himself. He wanted to pull away, but his arms didn't listen. Instead they wrapped themselves to the stranger.

"Everything will be alright." Victor whispered. Yuuri had tears in his eyes now.

"Thanks..uh"

"Vi-...Vince!" Victor exclaimed slowly pulling away and held his hand out.

Yuuri wiped his tears away with his sleeve, which Victor thought was cute. He took Victor's hand and shook it. "Thank you, Vince."

"It's nothing, I'm glad I could help someone as adorable as you."

Once again, Yuuri blushed. "U-uh..yeah." He cleared his throat. "Well, I have to go buy something now."

'Please don't go.' Victor thought desperately thinking of a way to hang out with him. "I-I uh I...can I come with you, Yuuri?" He asked. 'He will think I'm a creep.'

"Are you sure? You probably have something else to do.."

"Nope. All I was gonna do is buy stuff for a friend and my dog, then pick a suit for a...party."

Yuuri smiled. "Really? What a coincidence, I'm gonna do that too." He said. 'This is fate.' Victor thought keeping his inner fangirl in check.

"It's settled then, we'll go together!" He exclaimed getting his basket.

"Okay then. Better than being alone, I guess." Yuuri shrugged.

"So, what are you planning on buying?" Victor questioned looking at Yuuri.

Yuuri looked around the pets' section. "To be honest, I don't know..I was planning on looking for the perfect gift for a friend of mine."

'A friend?' Victor's eyebrows furrowed. "Is this a special friend?"

"Yes, he's very special to me." Yuuri answered his face brightening up at the mention of whoever it was. A negative feeling found it's way inside Victor, he felt upset and mad. 'Is this jealousy??' He asked himself frowning. "Vince?"

"Who?...I mean, yes?"

"Are you okay?" He asked worried.

Victor gave him the most convincing fake smile ever. "I'm good. What is your friend interested in?"

"Hmmm. We-" Yuuri got cut off by a his phone ringing. He took out his phone and raised his eyebrows. "Speaking of.." Victor heard him mumble. Yuuri answered the call and placed his phone on his left ear. "Hello?..Phitchit-Kun?...wait, wait. I'm putting you on speaker I can't hear you."

Yuuri looked at his phone and put the phone on speaker.

"YUURI!!!" A voice suddenly yelled making Victor flinch. He glared at the phone.

"What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be asleep? It's like 1 A.M there" Yuuri asked furrowing his eyebrows.

'Phitchit, isn't he Yuuri's roommate?' Victor thought crossing his arms.

"I miss you!!" Phitchit said again in a very very loud voice.

Yuuri laughed. "What do you need?" He asked knowing his best friend wanted something.

"Well, I realized that you're out right now yeah?"

"Yes...and?"

"Will you please buy me a selfie stick, I heard Russia has selfie sticks that has the coolest designs!! Please please pretty please, Yuuri!" His best friend begged. "I promise to give you everything I have, my pillows, my car, my body..anything!"

Victor chocked on his own saliva when Phitchit said he'd give his body, he looked at Yuuri's face and saw him blushing.

"Phitchit-Kun!" Yuuri scolded. "Don't say stuff like that, people might think weird."

"Fine, fine. Just please do it."

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "Okay. I will." Victor and Yuuri heard a huge squeal coming from the other line, people inside the store were staring at them. "Calm down."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, YUURI!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG YES! I CAN SLEEP PEACEFULLY NOW...GOODNIGHT!!!!!" Phitchit yelled again then hung up the phone. Yuuri laughed.

"Well, then. I know what to buy now."

Victor remained frowning. 'What's Yuuri's relationship with that boy?' He thought to himself. He felt really upset, he felt like he wanted to take Yuuri now and go home. Victor had to admit, he was jealous. He's not like a fictional character that would be in denial with how he feels. This is reality, and he loves Yuuri and feels jealous of that Phitchit boy.

"-ince?"

What if Phitchit steal Yuuri away from him? He knew him and Yuuri weren't really a thing, yet. But, still. He is not gonna give Yuuri to that Phitchit. He will get Yuuri to love him tonight, he will do everything it takes.

"Vince!" Yuuri exclaimed snapping Victor out of his thoughts. "Are you okay, Vince?"

Victor nodded. "Y-Y-Yes. I'm great. Just thinking that's all."

"Oh. Okay. Well, can we go to the area where the selfie sticks are?" Yuuri asked him.

"Okay."

They both looked around and tried to find where things like selfie sticks are, do they even have those?

"Look, over there! There's a whole things for gadgets, maybe there's a selfie stick there." Victor pointed at the gadgets area, he took Yuuri's hand and gently led him to that area. Yuuri's face heated up.

Victor glanced at him them smiled satisfied.

"Here, there are a lot of selfie sticks." Yuuri pointed at the stack of selfie sticks. When they got there, Victor didn't let go of Yuuri's hand.

Yuuri, who was still blushing, looked at their hands then searched through the different kinds of selfie sticks. He saw there were a lot of designs. 'What would Phitchit want?' He thought. His eyes landed on the one with cute little hamster prints. Yuuri grinned, he let go of Victor's hand and quickly took that one. "Phitchit-Kun would love this one!"

Victor sighed. "Okay. Let's buy that then.."

Yuuri nodded then they both headed towards the cashier and paid for the items. Victor, of course, assisted him since he did know how to speak Russian. Once, all of the things they wanted were paid for.

They went outside and headed straight for the suit shops.

"So, Yuuri. Tell me do you like someone?" Victor suddenly asked. He really wanted to know if he has a rival over Yuuri. Because, he's gonna step up he's game if he does.

Yuuri looked at him. "What's with the sudden question?" Victor shrugged.

"No reason. Just curios, you know."

There was a small silence, Yuuri sighed. "I do like someone, but he'll never like me back.."

"Who is it? And how do you know that he/she doesn't like you?" Victor was really really curious now, he wanted to know who stole his Yuuri's heart. "Is it Phitchit?" Yuuri stopped walking and looked at him, he bursted out laughing. The older man looked confused he stared at him and asked. "What's so funny?"

"H-he's like a brother to me!"

"Oh.." Victor muttered. "Well, who do you really like?"

"Will you keep it a secret?" Yuuri asked smiling sadly at him. Victor frowned 'why does he look so pained? Whoever this person who hurt him is, I'll look for him and punch him..' He thought ready to find out who his Yuuri likes.

"Of course, I will. We're friends now, so You can trust me.."

'That sounds so familiar..' Yuuri painfully thought.

"Whoever that person you like is, he's a idiot for not liking you.."

"You don't even know him, yet. If you found out who he was you'd know why he won't ever like me.."

Victor looked at him. "Try me."

"I like.." Yuuri paused. The anticipation was killing Victor, he really wondered who Yuuri likes. When Victor said the name of who he liked it was the name he wanted to hear, but didn't really expect. He felt his heart stop.

"Victor...Victor Nikiforov.

+++

Opening his hotel room door, Victor sighed and went inside. He quickly took off his beanie and wig.

"Makkachin, I'm back.." He mumbled. Victor heard a bark from the mini kitchen, he could hear soft thumping noises from paws. The familiar brown poodle jumped on top of him and licked his face. "I missed you, too." Victor smiled then patted him.

He stood up and showed makkachin his treats.

"Look, I have something for you." He took out one bag of treats and opened it. Maklachin barked happily as he stood up on his two legs jumping around. Victor chuckled and then opened it and threw one treat at him, his poodle caught it successfully.

He ate it in peace obviously satisfied with his treats. Victor smiled for a few seconds more then walked over to the couch and sat down. Makkachin followed him and sat beside him, placing his head on Victor's lap.

Victor let out a deep sigh, as he remembered the conversation he had with Yuuri.

_"Y-you like Victor Nikiforov?" Victor asked wide eyed._

_Yuuri nodded with a bitter laugh. "Funny right? I like someone who would never ever like me back.."_

_Victor was still in shock, he was also quite pleased. Yuuri actually likes him! "Why do you think that he'll never like you back? Have you met him? Why do you even like him?" He asked, he really was desperate to find out now._

_"He's Victor Nikiforov, he won't associate himself with a person like me." Victor wanted to protest but Yuuri spoke again before he could. "Yes, I've met him we actually texted for a bit, but.."_

_"But?" Victor asked again._

_"He ended up ignoring me. I really expected that to happen, I wasn't really someone people want to be friends with. But, it still hurts you know? I've actually liked him since I was just a child. I admired him a lot, He was my motivation to skate, so I was so happy when I got to talk to him." Yuuri's voice broke, and his eyes were glossy. "I haven't told this to anyone, yet. Not even to Phitchit, but each day I talked to him my admiration grew and I found myself in love. I looked forward for our daily texting, but then..everything suddenly stopped. He didn't message me anymore, I'm guessing he grew tired of me.."_

_Victor felt speechless, thats why Yuuri was so upset. He didn't know, he felt so stupid. Yuuri felt hurt because of him? "M-maybe he had a reason! Like I don't know..maybe his coach told him not to use his phone?"_

_"That can't be the reason, since he posts daily." Ah. Victor really messed up. Yuuri's tears began to pour down now._

_He wiped his tears with his sleeves, but they didn't stop coming. Victor's heart broke seeing Yuuri cry because of him hurts. He had the urge to tell him he loves him now, he wanted to take his disguise off and kiss the boy._

_But, before he could do it. Yuuri looked at him with those glossy eyes. "I'm sorry, I need to go.." Yuuri ran away as fast as he could._

_"W-wait! Yuuri!" He called out, but Yuuri was already gone._

After that, Victor decided to quickly buy a suit, have it delivered to his hotel room and rethink everything. He really couldn't believe what he found out.

Yuuri likes him, he actually does.

But, Yuuri thought he didn't like him back. "I'm an idiot." Victor whispered to himself running his hand through his silver hair. The images of Yuuri crying in front of him replayed inside his mind. He looked so broken, so hurt. It was the worst thing he's ever seen.

'Yuuri thought I purposely ignored him, he thinks I don't want to be his friend.'

Tears welled up on his eyes He quickly wiped them away. "I'm gonna make this right, I'm gonna tell him I love him tonight. No one is gonna stop me.."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *le drastically changes Yuri to Yuuri* why not, right? Hahaha btw. OMG THE AMOUNT OF KUDOS AND COMMENTS AND HITS I KENNAT. Thanks for all the nice comments guys it really means a lot!! Makes me happy to see you guys happy with this fic! The banquet scene will be tomorrow
> 
> There may or may not be smutchachos.
> 
> Also, the real plot that I made for this will start after a banquet!
> 
> You'll know why this was titled 'remember when we met?'


	5. The banquet..and The accident.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very wild night for Victor and Yuuri..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!
> 
> Okay. So, some of you may notice a suddem change in this chapter, like how it was written. My friend asked if she could write this chapter, and of course I said yes because she's my friend. I just told her what should happen and all the details she should write, and she wrote it. This was her first time writing something so please if you guys have any negative critique with how it is written...just this once..please don't comment it! I'd appreciate it a lot. Please save anythint negative for when It's my writing, okay? Judge mine all you want on the next chapter, but please leave this chapter alone. 
> 
> If you have a friend whose feelings you care about A LOT you should understand. Thank you so much.
> 
> But tbh I read this and it's not that different from how I write so yah only a few things are different like the time skip and stuff.
> 
> Also, thanks for all the lovely comments in the last chapters!! Reallt appreciate it!

It was the night of the banquet, Victor was anxiously fixing his tie as he looked around the room searching for a cute Japanese boy with blue glasses and hair as black as the night. Cheesy right?

"Good god, Vitya. Calm down." Yakov said from beside him.

The skater looked at him. "I am calm." He replied, once he successfully fixed his tie he showed it to Yakov. "How do I look?"

"The real question is how much did you spend on that that suit of yours. I actually thought that you'd finally buy something that costs less, since you were buying last minute." Yakov sighed. Victor was so caught up with the pressure from the grand prix that he actually trained day and night, he'll stop when he takes breaks, when he's really tired, when he has to check on Makkachin and when he needs to go home.

Yakov had to admit, he liked that side of Victor. That time he saw how serious the man was, he showed no sign of stubbornness and he never missed any practices.

'I think he can really be responsible now.' The old man thought to himself as he watched Victor drinking champagne, his hands were still shaking.

When Victor chugged the whole glass down he smiled at Yakov.

"Let's just say this suit costs a little bit more than the one I wore before..."

"Doesn't it look like the suit that old man Vladimir Putin wore? I forgot where." Yuri suddenly said from behind them. The two looked at him, then Yakov looked at Victor's suit. "It was in some documentary that my grandpa was watching."

"Vitya..." Yakov said in a very dangerous tone.

"It's not the original one! I just bought the identical one.." Victor defended.

Vladimir Putin was a famous Russian politician, he gets the most expensive suits. Knowing Victor bought something identical to what he wore, his suit must be expensive as hell. Yakov's face was red.

"It was the only one I could buy that fit me perfectly, and was already made. And, it looks good on me so.."

"I regret what I said! You are not responsible!! You're still as stubborn as ever!" He yelled earning looks from other skaters and coaches. "What were you thinking? Do you even know how irresponsible and idiotic you are? You didn't have to buy a suit that costs more than your costumes already!"

  
Victor just gave him a smile, he wanted to listen to the scolding. He really did, but something caught his eyes. The one he was waiting for.

'Yuuri..' He thought looking at the Japanese boy. He was wearing a black suit, it really fits him. But, that tie.. 'Note to self tell him to burn that tie when we make up. '

Yuuri was with his coach, he looked so sad. He looked as if he was just forced to come here by his coach, who had his arms around the boy. 'Yuuri is sad..' Guilt came flooding back again, he knew why Yuuri was so against coming. It was because of Victor.

Victor sighed sadly, he wanted to go to him and talk.

But, he didn't know how. Yakov, of course, noticed this. So, he stopped the urge to scold him again, and called out to Celestino. "Oi. Ciao ciao!"

Celestino and Yuuri looked at Yakov, but Yuuri mostly looked at Victor. His eyes nearly bulged out from his sockets. 'No no no no no.' Yuuri thought. Victor on the other hand was happy, he really owed a lot to the old hermit.

"Ah. Yao yao, there you are!" Celestino exclaimed dragging Yuuri over to them.

"Yao yao?" Yuri, Victor and Yuuri asked in sync. They looked at their coaches who hugged each other smiling.

Yakov was smiling again, it creeped him out. "I missed you, old friend."

"I missed you, too! It's been a while." The Italian replied smiling. He pushed Yuuri in front of them. "This is Yuuri Katsuki, I am currently coaching him." Yuuri's face went red, he had the urge to glare at his coach. But, when the three Russians looked at him he couldn't move.

'He's blushing~~' Victor thought, another nosebleed was about to come out.

"Yo." Yuri mumbled cocking his head to the side.

Yakov stared at Yuuri. "Victor has to say something to you.." He suddenly said. Victor's eyes went wide.

"Yakov!" He gasped. Yakov just shrugged.

Celestino raised his eyebrow at the Russian legend. "Oh? What do you plan on saying to Yuuri?"

Yuuri looked at Victor, who was looking at ever where but him. "W-well, uh.." Victor didn't know what to say, so he just decided to say something without thinking. "Its about your performance! It wasn't the best performance yesterday." Shut up, Victor. "You were flubbing your jumps, why did you miss them? Didn't you practice them enough..' Dear god, Victor just shut up. You're ruining it. "Also, what's with that pathetic triple axel and that spread eagle.."

Yuuri couldn't listen to any more words coming out from Victor so he decided to just walk away and leave them there.

"Yuuri?" Celestino called out about to follow him.

"I need a drink, catch up with your friend, Celestino. Also, listen to what Victor has to say, you can tell me all my failures later since you have the rights." Yuuri said coldly. Victor wanted to punch himself.

"Yuu-" he said, but when Yuuri looked at him. He shivered. It was the coldest look he's ever seen. Victor stopped talking and ended up staring at his back, for the third time.

"Smooth, real smooth." Yuri mumbled really amused on what just happened.

'I messed up, again.' Victor thought.

Celestino sighed and looked at them. "I'm sorry for Yuuri's behavior today. He's been like that for quite some time now, I asked Phitchit, his roommate, what was wrong but he said it was really personal.."

"Oh? So, he's not usually like that?" Yakov asked.

"Yeah. he's usually attentive, he likes to listen to other people's opinion on how he skates and he's usually just cold to people when he's anxious or nervous." The Italian coach explained.

Victor frowned. 'He's anxious..because of me?'

"Mr. Nikiforov here obviously scared the moron away." Yuri said laughing.

Victor ignored him, though. Instead he thought of another way to fix all his mistakes.

Five minutes later.

His mind was still empty.

Fifteen minutes later.

'What if I sing to him? No, I have a horrible voice. He'd run off before I could even finish the first verse..'

Thirty minutes later.

'I give up, I don't know how.' Victor thought frustratedly he felt so pathetic right now, he's Victor Nikiforov. Romancing someone should be easy for him, but..

Yuuri was not just someone, he's not like the others. Thats why Victor was so drawn to him, he was unique in his own way. He was Yuuri. Victor was so trapped insider his thoughts he didn't even realize that Chris was there with them, talking to the two old coaches and Yuri.

He got pulled out from his thoughts when he heard a loud. "Yuuri is what?!"

"You heard me, Yuuri is drunk." Chris said then pointed behind him. "There he is now."

They all turned around and so a very very very drunk Yuuri, he had his tie off and a few of his buttons were undone. Victor's eyes went wide as he stared at the sight before him.

Yuuri walked closer to them and pointed at Yuri. "You! Russian Pussy!"

"Hah? Me?" Yuri scowled. "What do you want?"

"Let's have a dance battle!!" He yelled making everyone turn to him.

Celestino sighed. "No, Yuuri. Let's go home." He said walking over to the boy, but he repeatedly shook his head.

"No no no no no. Dance battle, now!" He yelled again.

Chris laughed. "You better do as he says, Yuri. He's a very persistent drunk."

"How do you know, Chris?" Victor asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"I've dealt with a drunk Yuuri before, it was quite amusing." He answered looking at the drunk boy who was pulling Yuri to the dance floor.

"What happened?"

"There are things better off unsaid, Victor." Chris smirked then walked away. "I need to prepare something."

Victor frowned. 'What happened with them when Yuuri was drunk..?'

"Ah haaaah! I knew it! You're scared! You're a scaredy crat!" Yuuri yelled laughing at Yuri. "Scaredy crat scaredy crat scaredy crat"

Yuri glared at him. "It's cat, moron. And I'm not a fucking scaredy cat!"

"Yuri, language!" Yakov scolded.

"You so are! Y-you're like a cat! T-thats...thats scared!" He taunted.

"I am not!"

"Proooooove it."

Yuri looked at him for a bit. "Fine!" He yelled then pulled Yuuri on the dance floor. "If I win this dance of you better leave me alone, Moron."

"My name is not moron i-i-its..i-its..uh..its..what's my name again?" Yuuri asked himself which made the other Yuuri roll his eyes. "Why are we talkin' bout this? Names are not imforpant!"

"Important." Yuri corrected.

"MUSIC!!" Yuuri yelled then when the music came he started dancing like wild.

Everyone around them cheered as they watched, Victor, forgetting about the current problem. Took his phone out amused and took a picture of everything.

Yuri didn't want to lose, so he too, busted out some moves.

"Go Yuuri!" Victor cheered smiling.

Yuuri shook his hips, and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. People around them wolf whistled and Victor was left staring at the boy.

"Fucking unfair you're using your body to win!" Yuri yelled still dancing, he did a small flip and pointed at some of the girls winking at them. They giggled. Yuuri just smirked, he was lost in his small world now.

"Boyz love the katsu-booty." Yuuri slurred out slapping his butt. It drove all the people insane, some were weirded out but they still continued to laugh.

'I agree..' Victor thought staring at Yuuri's behind, it was just so...round. 'God, Victor. Get ahold of yourself. You can't get a nosebleed now!'

"I'm so tired.." Yuri mumbled after fifteen minutes of dancing, it was harder than skating.

"I'm notz done yet you fekin blonde pussy!"

"You're a pussy!"

"I like di-" Celestino cut him off by covering his mouth to shut him up.

"Now, now, Yuuri. Don't use such words." He said. "Yuri, you can go rest now."

Yuri stopped dancing and fell on the floor. "Finally!"

Yuuri licked Celestino's hand and went back to the dance floor. "Unfaaaaaaair!!!! I wanna..I wanna dance!" He looked around to look for a person to dance with. When he saw Victor, who was taking picture of him, he pointed at him.

"You! The silver haired man, with the zexy body! D-dance..dance with me!"

Victor put his phone down blushing, everyone turned to him. Yuuri walked closer to him and took his hand. "Y-Yuuri?"

"Who?

"You." Victor said. Yuuri just stared at him.

"You're so.." Victor looked at him expected him to say handsome or beautiful. "White.."

Yuri bursted out laughing. "god, I think I like this loser better when he's drunk.."

Victor sighed. He decided that, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity to dance with Yuuri. So, why not? He pulled Yuuri on the middle of the dance flood and started dancing.

Yuuri stared at him for a few more minutes. Victor noticed that, so he blushed and winked.

"Your eyes.." Yuuri mumbled as he started dancing.

"What about them, Yuuri?"

"They're...on your face.." He said then dance closer to Victor. Victor just chuckled then did a freestyler, he had his arms up and shook it all around.

Yuuri was the same, he was dancing very wildly. "Oh oh oh!" He said. "Let's do a dance like p-pair skating!" He yelled then pulled Victor's hand and spun him around. Victor was shocked for a bit then nodded.

They both had their eyes on each other now as they dance, Victor had his hands on Yuuri's waist and lifted him up.

Everyone watched them amused, they were on their own worlds now.

They danced for a few more moments, then when they got tired. They finished it off with Victor and Yuuri's foreheads pressed together, Victor's hands were on Yuuri's face, he was bent down a bit as he had his arms around the older man, and his other hand was holding on Victor's raised leg.

"You were great, Yuuri." Victor whispered to him.

"Who?"

"Yo-" he got cut off by someone tapping the microphone.

The two let go of each other, and looked where everyone was looking. Chris was there on top of a table with the microphone on his hand.

"I would like to have everyone's attention please?"

"Chris, what are you doing?" Chris' coach asked him. He just smirked.

"I have a special dance that I'd like to show everyone, it's something that I've done before but no one except some people from my country, my coach and one person here knows." He said. His coach's eyes went wide.

Yuuri grinned. "Chriiiiiiiiiisssssss, a-are you saying w-w-what me thinks you're sayinff?" He asked his eyes were shining. Victor was wondering what was it? And how did Yuuri know about it. The feeling of jealousy came back to him. Chris looked at Yuuri and winked.

"Yes, my dear. Now, come on!" Yuuri eagerly ran to the table where he was standing and stood there also, he took the champagne bottle that was on that table and smirked at everyone.

"Yuuri?" Celestino called out not wanting to know what they're about to do.

"Who?"

"Everyone, please quiet down. Music please, my good Dj." Chris looked at the Dj. He nodded. "Lights!"

The lights dimmed for a bit. Everyone gasped.

"You take the center stage for now, Dear." Chris whispered to Yuuri.

Yuuri nodded then a spotlight was suddenly on him. Everyone's attention was on him now, whispers erupted from the whole room as they looked at him. Victor was getting really curious, he's never seen Yuuri so serious.

Sensual music started playing, and Yuuri started moving. He swayed his hips with the most sexual way.

Fluids gushed out from Victor's nose.

"This is for you." Yuuri suddenly spoke staring at Victor with a playful smirk. Yakov and Celestino looked at both of them unamused and shocked.

Yuuri took his top off completely making everyone gasp, he threw it at Victor.

Chris smiled then signaled the staff to put the pole down.

Suddenly, lights with different colors were flickering and something was coming down from the ceiling.

"What the.." Yuri mumbled to himself as he watched the pole go down.

"Yuuri, remember what I thought you." Chris told him.

'Don't tell me..no that's impossible..he won't.' Victor thought, but deep inside he wished that Yuuri would do what he thinks he'd do. Once, the pole was fully down. Yuuri slowly walked over to the pole and touched it gently with one hand, he walked in circles as he still had his hand on it.

Victor had tissues stuffed inside his nose, so many blood was coming out now.

Yuuri climbed up the pole and grinded on it, men were wolf whistling. The women were terrified, and amused.

"Yes, Yuuri. Do what I taught you, show us your maturity." Chris mumbled to himself amused.

Victor couldn't take much more, as he watched every moves, every hip thrusts, every clothes taken off. It was too much for his heart and nose. Down below wasn't calm, either...

+++*time skip brought to you by Fedex..Coz I'm fed up with my ex*+++

After the pole dance, Celestino forced Yuuri to put all his clothes back on. Which was probably not a good idea because his tie ended up tied to his head. Everyone was calm now minding their own business trying to forget what happened then...

"I REMEMBER!!!!!!" Yuuri suddenly yelled then ran over to Victor with the biggest smile. Victor looked at him confused. "Y-you're Victor Nikiforov!!" He exclaimed.

Victor laughed. "You only just realized that now, Yuuri?"

"Who?" He asked.

"You." Victor told him smiling fondly.

"O-oh..oh! Y-y-yes I'm Yuuri! Yuuri Plisetsky."

"No, you're Yuuri Katsuki!" He exclaimed laughing at the boy's confused look.

"O-okay.." He mumbled then his face changed to look like as if he was thinking, he quickly looked up and hugged Victor.

"Y-Y-Yuuri?" Victor said looking at the practically purring boy in front of him.

"Victooooooor, I just remembered!!! I wanted to ask you something!!" He exclaimed grinding on him. "If I won the dance off will you c-come to Japan? We have an inn at hasetsu!! Please Victor!" He begged.

Everyone looked at them weirdly, many people were taking out their phones and recording. Yuri looked shocked, same with Yakov and Celestino.

"Be my coach, Victor!!" Yuuri stopped grinding on him and hugged him tight. Victor stared at him then blushed and smiled. He just had the most craziest idea ever. He was about to answer and say yes, he will. But, he felt something wet on his chest. Yuuri was shaking now.

"Yuuri?" He whispered touching the boy's head.

"I-I also just remembered..." He heard Yuuri whisper against his chest. Yuuri held on a Victor's suit. "You will never go to Japan with me, Victor. I'm no one." He said then slowly looked up tears were streaming down to his face. "You already forgot that we were friends, but I will never forget."

"Yuuri..I-" Celestino quickly went over to them and pulled the sobbing boy away.

"I'm so sorry about him, Victor. He tends to get like this when drunk. " he dragged Yuuri outside. Victor watched Yuuri's back again, something he didn't want to see anymore. He was watching him walk away.

'No more.' Victor thought then quickly ran towards them took Yuuri in his arms and hugged him. Celestino looked at them. "Victor? What are you doing?" He asked.

"I want to talk to him.." Victor told him.

"Even in this state? You won't be getting a proper conversation out from him."

"I still need to try." Celestino looked at him for a few seconds then nodded in defeat

"Fine, I'll wait for him outside so make it quick."

Victor grinned. "Thank you!!" He exclaimed. The old Italian smiled back then walked away leaving the two in short silence.

Seriousness took over Victor as he turned his attention to Yuuri, he was facing down obviously not wanting to look at Victor. "Yuuri." He whispered. But Yuuri didn't speak. "Yuuri, please look at me.." He placed both of his hands on Yuuri's cheeks and made the boy face him, gently though.

Yuuri's eyes met Victor's. "W-what..?"

"What did mean awhile ago, Yuuri?" Victor asked wiping the tears on Yuuri's eyes that were threatening to fall.  
  
"Nothing...nothing.."

"Yuuri, I want to tell you something so please listen to me." Victor stopped to smile at him. " I know you're not that drunk anymore, you're starting to sober up. So, I'm gonna say this to you so please remember it. " this was it Victor was gonna confession to a slightly drunk Yuuri, beggars can't be choosers he always say.

"You're not no one, Yuuri. And I didn't forget about you..how could I forget about my number one fan? You're really special to me, even if I only met you for some weeks you've managed to make your way to my heart. It's really hard to explain at the moment why I ignored you, but I will eventually when you're really sober. But, I'll tell you this. You inspire me to skate, when I think of you, you make me really genuinely happy. I don't know what to call that feeling, but I decided to call it 'love.' " Victor said then placed their foreheads together. "So, all I'm telling you is...I love you, Yuuri."

Yuuri was shocked, no, beyond shocked. He didn't expect this, he was so thankful that Celestino made him chug down ten glasses of water after the pole dance, he could fully understand what Victor was saying. "Y-you do?"

"Yes, I really really do. That gold medal I won, Yuuri? Was for you."

Tears, tears were falling down from his face. Yuuri felt happy, he also felt relieved. Turns out Victor Nikiforov loved him. "I love you, too.."

They both smiled each other for a short while. "Yuuri?"

"Yes, Victor?"

"Can I kiss you?" He asked staring at Yuuri's lips. Yuuri didn't speak, instead he just leaned in and smashed their lips together.

Victor immediately kissed back, their kiss was slow and gentle. It was very passionate. They poured all their feelings to that kiss, and they couldn't be happier. After five minutes they pulled away grinning.

"I-I need to go, Victor." Yuuri whispered to him. Victor nodded.

"I know." He said then kissed Yuuri's forehead. "When you wake up tomorrow, please come and meet me at the place that I will text to you later.."

"Okay.." He unwrapped his arms off of Victor and turned around.

"You will remember everything, right?" He heard the man ask from behind. Yuuri turned to him again nodding.

"Of course, I will. I always remember. Drunk or not, I do." He answered then walked away. It was true, Yuuri always remember things whether he liked it or not. It was a blessing and a curse. That he constantly remembers stuff, but right now. He was glad that he has an unusual memory.

When he got out he spotted Celestino outside still waiting for him. "You look happy." He said patting Yuuri at the back.

Yuuri just hummed smiling at him. "Let's go back to the hotel." He said.

"I already called a taxi." Celestino said then pointed at the car heading towards them. "There it is now." He said then once the cab stopped they both went inside.

+++*another le time skip brought to you by my life, because my life is a joke.*+++

When they both got out of the taxi, they still needed to cross the road because the hotel was on the other side, and Celestino wanted to check a store across it before sleeping.

"I'm gonna go now.." Yuuri mumbled.

"Are you sure you can manage?" Celestino asked worried.

Yuuri nodded assuringly. "I can." He said then his coach nodded. Yuuri looked both sides and checked if there were cars that were passing, when he saw that there weren't he readied himself to cross.

But, a ding from his phone stopped him. He took his phone from his pocket and checked who texted him.

Victor.

Victor texted him, probably about their meeting tomorrow.

So, Yuuri quickly checked it.

**_From: Vicchan (human one.)_ **

_Hey, Yuuuuuri! It's been awhile since I texted huh? Well, we already talked about that. Hahaha. Meet me at the Schenok Cafe, I'm sure you'll like it there...they have dogs! Time for our sweet little rendezvous is on 10-ish? AM. Okay?_

_I'll be waiting!_

_Love youuuu! <3_

Yuuri blushed, he unconsciously started walking. He didn't see the fast car that was heading towards him since he was busy replying.

Celestino, who was inside the store, saw it. His eyes went wide as he quickly dropped what he was holding to and ran outside. "Yuuri! Watch out!!" As Yuuri was just about to press send, he turned around to look at Celestino, but before he could speak the car had already hit him. Everything around Celestino froze.

Yuuri's body flew and fell on the ground, there was blood everywhere.

The Italian quickly ran to him and gently shook him. "Yuuri? Yuuri! God, Yuuri? Can you hear me?" Yuuri was struggling to keep his eyes open, he was scared. He couldn't move his arms and legs. 'It hurts, everything hurts.'

"I'll call for help okay? Just wait there!!" He said about to stand up.

"C-c-celestino?" Yuuri whispered he was about to lose consciousness, he was coughing out blood.

"What is it, Yuuri? Please make it quick so I can call for help.."

"Don't...Tell.....V-Victor.." Were his last words before darkness fully took over him

Celestino panicked he quickly called for an ambulance, he called over the people from the staff to help him. He didn't know what to do anymore. As he was waiting, he saw something on the ground next to Yuuri. It was his phone, it had a big crack.

But, it was still open.

He picked it up to look what was written, tears formed in his eyes as he read it, he turned to Yuuri's body. "You never got to send it.."

**_To: Vicchan (human one.)_ **

_I love you, too, Victor! :)_


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year, Yuuri is still troubled, Victor's sadmess doubled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo. Chapter six is out as promised!!! Hope u guys don't hate me for killing Yuuri..haha jk. Love ya'll
> 
> Though, u might hate me once u see how precious victor's feelings are.
> 
> Btw THERES gonne be POVs now okay? okay (if u get this reference I will ask you for a plot and I will make a one shot for it to honor your grateness.)

 

_One year later...._

+Yuuri's POV+

'Eh. It's really really cold today' I rubbed both of my hands together blowing on them slightly as I went off the escalator. I was currently in Hasetsu, Japan. My home. I decided that I wanted to take a break from skating, not like I started skating again in the first place after what happened to me.

I sighed. 'It's been five years since I last visited here. Man, a lot of things changed.'

"Speaking of change..." I mumbled staring horrified as I saw many posters of me posted on the wall. I quickly went over to the wall of posters wanting to rip them all off, but a loud and very familiar voice called out to me before I could.

"YUURIIIIII!!!!!"

My eyes went wide. "M-Minako-sensei?" What was she doing here? Wait, it's Minako-sensei. Of course she knows what time I'm arriving. She went closer to me with that weird sign that had 'Yuuri' painted on it with pink pain.

Everyone was turning to us, I wanted to hide myself inside my huge coat. I could hear them whispering things like:

'Yuuri?'

'Is that Yuuri Katsuki the Japanese ice skater?'

'That is Yuuri!'

An old man went over to me with a smile. "May I shake your hand?" He asked. 'What?'

I gave a nervous laugh and slowly backed away. "U-uh. Sorry, I'm busy at the moment and I'm kinda tire-" I stopped talking when I saw how Minako-sensei looked at me, it was frightening.

"Yuuri.." She whispered to me, I could feel the menacing aura. "Victor Nikiforov is always nice to his fans..you should be, too."

"Fine." I mumbled walking closer to the man and held his hand shaking it.

The old man's smile grew. "Thank you very much, I look forward in seeing you on ice again." And there goes my good mood, just got flushed away. I simply nodded at him then proceeded walking out really wanting to go home. Minako-Sensei followed behind.

"Oi. Yuuri, wait up!" She exclaimed running over to my side.

I didn't speak, I was too busy thinking about the old man's words. He looked forward in seeing me on ice? If I can remember correctly I was a failure last grand prix. Geez. I really feel like people just support me because I'm from here. I sighed as we stopped walking to wait for a taxi.

"You know, Yuuri." Minako-sensei suddenly said, I turned to her wondering what she wanted to say. "Everyone you know here missed you a lot."

"Everyone I know? Meaning, my parents, Yuko and you?" I asked.

She smiled. "Yep! You spent so much time in Detroit you didn't even bother visiting this little place."

I rubbed the back of my neck chuckling. "Sorry. The passed five years had been hectic, especially last year." When a taxi stopped in front of us, we both went inside with my stuff.

When Minako-sensei told the driver where to take us, her attention went to me again.

"That's true." She mumbled giving me sad smile. "Last year was hectic, to the point where we all wanted to buy tickets to go to Russia.."

Ah, yes. The accident I got in to when I was in Russia, I really don't know what happened. When I woke up they told me that I got hit by a car, and that I was lucky that all I got from it was a slightly broken arm and my head getting hit on the ground. It really shocked them, they told me it was such a miracle.

When I got discharged from the hospital and went back to Detroit, my friends and family all called me at once..how? My parents called on Phitchit's phone, Minako-sensei called on Celestino's phone, my sister called on some skater she said she met before's phone, and Yuko called on my skype. No one called on my phone, because I didn't have my phone. Celestino said he didn't know where it went.

With all my thinking and reminiscing I didn't even notice that we were already there, until Minako-sensei slapped my arm. I groaned in pain. "Yuuri, stop spacing out and let's go!! Your family is waiting!"

I quickly went out with my things and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry." I said. She just rolled her eyes and ushered me inside the inn, when we got inside she looked around.

"Hey, everyone! I brought Yuuri home!" She yelled.

It was quiet for a bit, then a door quickly slammed open revealing my mother. "Yuuri!! Welcome home!" She exclaimed running over to me and pulled me in on a tight hug.

"Mom!!" I hugged back just as tight grinning. I really missed her.

Minako-sensei smiled at us.

"I missed you, Yuuri!" Mom said looking up at me. I giggled.

"I missed you, too, mom!"

"I'm sorry, mom. It's been five years.."

"All good, Yuuri. I'm sorry I missed your graduation.."

"Oh? Did I hear that correct, Yuuri?" My smile grew as I spotted a familiar old man peeking at us.

"Dad!" I exclaimed waving at him knowing he can't go to us at the moment because there are guests. My mother pulled away from the hug and smiled.

"Look at you, you've grown so much." She paused for a bit then poked me. "Have you grown?"

Minako-sensei furrowed her eyebrows and eyed me up and down which made me a bit uncomfortable. "Come to think of it, Yuuri. What's with the extra layers? Aren't you hot?" I gave her a nervous chuckle. I really didn't want to answer that. Her eyes narrowed, she walked closer to me and before I could even blink all my jackets and coats were off, and I was only wearing a black shirt with my big belly exposed. She gasped. "Yuuri! What happened to you?"

I poked my fingers together looking down. "Well, I ate a lot over the year.."

"He always did gain weight easily." My mother reminded giggling. Father laughed and said.

"You look just like your mother now."

"How are you all acting like this!" Minako-sensei exclaimed she looked at me with the biggest glare. "This is not the body a professional figure skater should have! Do you know how much time we trained and exercised before? Why did you even eat a lot? Why didn't you exercise after eating?"

"Because of my injury.." She immediately stopped. "I couldn't really do anything but sleep, eat and sleep again. I really wanted to do something productive, but I wasn't allowed to.."

My mother, father and Minako-sensei went silent, and I hated it. I didn't want them to feel sad because of it again, I didn't want to remind them of it. 'No, more like, I don't want to be reminded of what happened. '

"Speaking of.." My mother mumbled. "How are you?"

"Well, I'm better than before. My doctor said I can skate again, but I feel like I'm losing motivation to skate. Sure, I did skate a bit when I was still in Detroit, but just to pass time."

"Did you..." She touched my arm gently. "Remember something, anything?"

I may have forgot to mention..I have amnesia. When I woke up all I could remember was my family, friends, my childhood and what happened during the GPF and my dog dying. That's the only thing I remember, everything else. Nope. I even forgot about Phitchit, it was hard. Phitchit cried for ten hours straight and I felt so guilty that I hit my head to the point that it bled, I just really wanted to remember.

Like, what if I forgot about something important? (Other than Phitchit.) what if someone out there who is important to me didn't know that I have amnesia? Thinking about that makes my heart ache.

My heart aches felt really familiar, though. Like I've felt this kind of sadness before, I've talked about it to my Doctor before, but all he said was.

"Maybe, your heart is remembering?"

I really didn't know what he meant, and I didn't want to find out. It was just too much.

I feel like, I feel like I'm missing someone. I feel so empty, but of course no one knew. I've burdened everyone as it is already.

My mother noticed my silence, and she quickly shook her head. She plastered on a smile and said. "Yuuri, why don't you go greet Vicchan?" I looked at her then nodded. She pulled me over to where they built his shrine. We both went there in silence.

When we got there, she pushed me gently telling me to go in.

"Thanks, mom." I said smiling at her, I pushed the door open and went inside. When I saw the picture of my dog I wanted to cry, but I decided against it. I needed to be strong.

I slowly walked closer to it and got on my knees. I closed my eyes and bowed my head. 'I'm sorry I couldn't see you one last time, Vicchan. I'm sorry, I really am.'

Just then, the door suddenly slid open. I turned to look and saw my sister

"Oh. Yuuri, welcome home." She said smiling at me softly.

I smiled back. "Mari-neechan!" I exclaimed. "Sorry to visit when things are busy."

"How long are you staying in Hasetsu? Will you help out with the hot springs?" Mari-neechan fished something from her pockets, when she finally got it. She took out her cigarettes and took one. I looked at her confused.

"Huh, where is this coming from?"

Mari-neechan took her lighter and lit up her cigarette, she took a small puff before saying. "You went to college, even though you had to study an extra year."if you're going to keep skating I'll support you, but.."

"I think..l need more time to think it over. " I said cutting her off, knowing she'd bring up the accident.

Luckily, She got the memo and didn't push that subject anymore.

"Well, go soak in the hot spring and relax."

I smiled at her then nodded. "I will. After I get settled, after going to the hot springs I'll probably tale a long nap." She nodded then gave me one last smile and then went out. I sighed in relief. 'Man, this is really hard. Going home after five years with amnesia. I can tell they all want to talk to me about it, but is scared that I'll have a mental breakdown again.'

''I really need a nap." I mumbled standing up, I stretched my arms.

I took one last glance at the old picture of me and Vicchan, then finally headed off. Hopefully, I'll get a good rest.

'I really wish I could remember everything...'

+++

+Victor's POV.+

"Victor! Victor look here." Screams from the left.

"Victor! Smile for the camera!" Screams from the right.

Everyone was screaming my name, everyone screaming how much they loved me, everyone wanting my attention, but..I didn't want it.

"Here comes Victor Nikiforov, who yet again, won first place in the world championship!" The newscaster exclaimed pointing the camera at me. I forced myself to smile, as I took my sunglasses off and winked at everyone just to make them stop.

But, somehow. It got even louder than before. I just wanted it to stop.

I couldn't wait to get inside the car.

The guard near my car opened the door for me with a smile. "Here you go, Mr. Nikiforov." He said. I just nodded and quickly went in, I wasn't in the mood to keep my facade for long, anymore. I really really wanted to go home. I can't take it anymore, it's just the same pattern everyday.

People tell me they love me, people tell me they care, people tell me they look up to me, but they really don't. They love the skater me, not the real me.

Except him, though. I knew he loved me for me, I just knew it.

I sighed as I relaxed inside the car. 'Speaking of him.' I thought. 'It's been a whole year since I last saw him, and a whole year of not talking to him'

"He doesn't skate anymore, too." I mumbled looking down.

I can remember the time where I waited for him for a whole day, but he didn't come.

I was inside the Schenok café, I was anxiously waiting for Yuuri to come. 'I wonder if I look alright.' I looked at my phone for the eleventh time to check if I really looked good. This was my first date with Yuuri, I wanted to look really handsome.

_"Where is he?" I muttered to myself looking at the time._

_I've been here for half an hour now, maybe he's not gonna come?_

_'No, maybe he's still asleep? He was drunk out of his mind last night.'_

_What if he forgot what happened?_

_'Yuuri drank a lot of water before we talked, and his words weren't that stuttering. He understood everything I told him.'_

_Another hour has passed and he still wasn't here. The waitress already asked me if I was gonna order five times. I kept saying I was waiting for someone. I also tried calling Yuuri, but he did not pick up._

_I was getting even more anxious now._

_Before I knew it, four hours passed. He was still missing, I could feel my heart slowly breaking. "Maybe, he did forget?"_

_'No, don't think that. Just wait for a little bit more..'_

_A little bit more turned to six hours more, I already got kicked out from the cafe. I was now sitting outside, cold and really hungry. But, I didn't want to risk missing Yuuri. I wanted to wait, wait for a few more hours._

_Night time, it was already night time. The café was already closed._

_Yakov got alerted that I was still there, people were now gossiping about Victor Nikiforov going nuts waiting outside a café and not talking to anyone who comes to him._

_"Vitya! What are you doing there? Your face is on every news channel in Russia! What are you thinking staying out there?"_

_I didn't speak, I couldn't trust my voice._

_"Please, for once listen to me! Stand up and go home."_

_Again, I ignored his words. I wanted to wait for Yuuri, I wasn't gonna give up._

_" if you're waiting for that Yuuri boy he's gone, vitya."_

_That made me look up, my heart shattered and my eyes watered. "W-what?" He looked at me sympathetically and nodded._

_"I was talking to his coach before I came here, they're gone."_

_"But, he said.."_

_"Whatever he told you forget about it! I'm sure he did! Don't waste your time sulking over that boy, Vitya. Just go home" he said sternly as he pulled me up. I sighed, I finally agreed. But, that doesn't mean I was giving up. Because Yakov was hiding something, I could see it on his face. The way he said that Yuuri would just forget about me, I will never give up. I'll continue to wait._

_No matter what._

  
And, I did continue to wait. I still am waiting. As I waited, I continued my happy facade. I continued skating, I even dedicated my program to Yuuri.

'Stay close to me, and never let go.'

It really defined how I feel, I was longing for him. I wanted him to come back, I wanted to know where he was. I checked his social media accounts, they were all deleted. His friend Phitchit didn't post anything about him, or post pictures with him. More reason for me to want to look for him, something happened, I just know it.

Yakov knew something did, but he didn't tell me.

I may forget about a lot of things, but I will never forget the boy who made me fall for him in just a week.

'I will continue waiting, I will continue asking questions, I will continue loving.'

'Because, even if I did stop..I'll still be unhappy.'

+++

+Yuuri's POV+

_"I love you, Yuuri. I really really do." A soft and loving voice whispered._

_'Who are you? Where is that voice coming from.' I looked around everything was pitch black I couldn't see anything._

_"That gold medal I won? Was for you, Yuuri."_

_I jumped a bit when I heard the same voice, I was really panicking. Where was I  
'Gold medal? Please, tell me who you are._

_"Can I kiss you??"_

_'Please, where are you? I can't see you? How do you know me? Who are you..' I started to walk towards the direction where I could hear the sweet voice._

_"You will remember right?"_

_'Remember what? What will I remember, no, what should I remember?'_

_"I love you, Yuuri.."_

_The voice was slowly disappearing. I wanted to shout out to it, but I couldn't. 'Wait, please, wait for me.' I tried to scream. I was running now, running towards the voice. My whole body was aching, but I didn't want to stop._

_"I love you, Yuuri..''_

_'Stop. Wait for me, please I need to know!'_

_  
Suddenly, the darkness faded and I was in the middle of the road. I car was heading towards me, I wanted to run. I couldn't move anymore. 'I'm going to die.'_

_"Yuuri! Watch out!!"_

  
"Stop!" I shot up panting slightly, my body was drenched in sweat even though it was really cold. I took a minute to adjust as I looked around. 'What was with that dream? It felt so..real.'

That voice, it felt so familiar. But yet, I couldn't remember.

I sighed running my hands through my hair. "I need a break from my nap" I decided I will go to ice castle and skate my frustrations away. I stood up and quickly wore my coat and scarf. I took my skates from my bag, then went outside. When I was about to head out, my mother went over to me.

"Yuuri, where are you going?" She asked looking at me.

"I was just gonna go out and skate for a bit." I told her smiling. Somehow, her smile grew when she heard that.

"Okay. Go ahead, have fun." She gave me a short hug.

I nodded smiling back at her and ran outside.

It was a very pretty day today, I really enjoy jogging over to ice castle in times like these. The weather and the world was in my favor today, I guess.

I greeted everyone who smiled at me, and smiled at everyone who greeted me.

Before I even knew it, I was already at ice castle

I nervously stopped at the entrance. 'I hope Yuko is here.' I thought walking inside, I went over to the lady, whose back was facing me, and cleared my throat. "Excuse me.

"Sorry, it's closing hours." She said then turned around to look at me, Yuko froze.

I gave her a shy smile. "It's been A while, Yuko-san."

"Yuri-kun?" She gasped. I nodded looking down. Yuko quickly ran closer to me with a big grin. "Oh. C'mon. Call me Yu-chan!" She exclaimed.

I chuckled. "Sorry."

"Oh, you came here too skate right?"

"I can?" I asked as I took off my hood.

"Of course! You just want to skate alone, right?" Yuko exclaimed. "I'll protect you."

Yu-chan is still the same. She was my rink mate and two years my senior. When we were little she was so good at skating. She was one of my idols, the madonna of ice castle Hasetsu.

Once, I finished tying my laces. I went on ice, I took off my glasses and handed them over to her.

"I've been practicing this when I got told that I could skate again." I looked down a bit embarrassed. "Please, watch." Yuko smiled then nodded. I made my way over to the middle of the ring and bowed my head. I knew she would recognize this immediately.

 _Sento una voce che piange lontano_  
Anche tu sei stato forse abbandonato  
Orsù finisca presto questo calice di vino  
Inizio a prepararmi  
Adesso fa’ silenzio

When I started skating, I poured all my emotions out. This song was just really emotional. Here comes the first quad, a quadruple lutz. After that I managed to do a quadruple flip, but I flubbed a bit.

 _Con una spada vorrei tagliare_  
Quelle gole che cantano d'amore  
Vorrei serrar nel gelo le mani   
Che esprimono quei versi d'ardente passione

'This song really hits me, somehow, I feel like I can relate. I don't know why.' I did a flying sit spin, And I did it perfectly. I did all the step sequence after that, I've practiced really hard for this.

 _Questa storia che senso non ha_  
Svanirà questa notte assieme alle stelle  
Se potessi vederti  
Dalla speranza nascerà  
L’eternità

This music is called 'stay close to me' somehow, it brings a new dimension inside of me. I feel like this song was made entirely just for me, even though it was italian. This was really deep, I almost wanted to cry. The familiar feeling of abandoning someone, making them feel like this, made me scared.

  
Stammi vicino  
Non te ne andare  
Ho paura di perderti

I jumped and did a quadruple salchow, I did it. Though, it was a bit sloppy.

 _Le tue mani, le tue gambe_  
Le mie mani, le mie gambe  
I battiti del cuore  
Si fondono tra loro

_Partiamo insieme  
Ora sono pronto_

This, this was the part that hit me the most. 'Your hands, your legs. My hands, my legs. The heartbeats are fusing together....let's leave together, now I'm ready.' It seems like he's calling to someone, Victor was calling to someone. Whoever that person is, was lucky. On the end of my performance I did Victor's signature pose panting a bit.

Yu-chan was clapping so hard. "Wow, Yuuri-kun! That was so cool! A perfect copy of Victor! Awesome!" She exclaimed. "After everything that happened, I thought you'd be depressed!"

I nodded. "I was, but I was bored of feeling depressed. So, I got to thinking." I paused to smile. "I wanted to feel my love for skating again."

"I thought I could remember how it was when I copied Victor with you. " I told her. "Yu-chan I-" Suddenly, three familiar twins popped up from no where staring at me with their big eyes.

"Axel, lutz and loop!" Yu-chan exclaimed. "Haven't they grown since you last saw them?"

"Y-yeah." I stuttered out.

"Yuuri, you really did get fat!"

"Is it true you're really retiring?"

"You've never had a girlfriend?"

The triplets exclaimed. I was too horrified to answer. "Hey!" Yu-chan scolded she looked at me with pity. "Sorry, sorry. My girls are such groupies!"

"Heh. Their all your fans, Yuuri." A deep familiar voice said.

Someone wrapped their arm around me I turned to look. "Nishigori!" I exclaimed he grinned cheekily at me and pulled on my top revealing my big belly.

"You're still as fat as I remembered! Maybe fatter!"

I struggled to push him away from me. "H-Hey! Stop that!" I whined.

The triplets were taking photos of us chanting fat while doing so. Nishigori finally lets go of me.

I looked at him, he was smiling awfully big. "You can some practice here anytime." He placed his hand on lutz's head. "The Nishigori family will always have your back!"

"Go, go Yuuri!"

"You can do it, Yuuri!"

"We believe in you!"

I smiled at them. I knew I could count on them, everyone I know in Hasetsu is reliable. Even if I don't remember much anymore, they still care. I'd always be grateful to have them. I've been focusing a lot on skating before, I ignored other things. Till now, I'm still wondering what I need.

'Just retire already!'

Those words replayed on my mind, I can remember Yuri saying that to me perfectly. I have to up my game to skate on the same ice as Victor again.

The pressure is on, now.

The next day...

**_From Nishigori:_ **

_Yuuri, I'm sorry. Have you looked through online news lately?_

'What?' I thought to myself furrowing my eyebrows, I didn't bother to reply and just checked what's up with online news. When I scrolled down checking what was up, one certain article made my eyes go wide.

"Eeeh??!??!?!" I yelled.

[ _Katsuki Yuuri] tried to skate Victor's FS program [Stay close to me._ ]

It was everywhere! The video, the news. It was viral! I quickly dialed Nishigori's number and he picked up on the second ring.

"Sorry, Yuuri. My kids uploaded your video skating. We didn't even know they recorded it." He quickly said. I can hear Yu-chan scolding them on the background, the triplets were saying things like.

'It had millions of views.'

'It went viral!'

'Victor might've seen it!'

"Just delete it!!" Yu-chan screamed. My hands were shaking and I was sweating hard. I quickly ended the call. 'I'm going to faint.' I turned my phone off and threw it away.

"Good night." I mumbled and then passed out on the floor.

I heard my door slam open. "WHATS UP WITH THAT VIDEO? ITS BEING RETWEETED EVERYWHERE!!" Minako-sensei exclaimed.

+++  
+Victor's POV+

'What is your plan for the next season?'

That question replayed in my mind. What was my plan? I don't have a plan. I don't even want to continue anymore. It was hard finding motivation to skate, I've been feeling unhappy now. I don't want to continue.

I'm losing all hope to continue.

I sighed as I petted Makkachin's golden fur to make me feel better, yet it still didn't work.

I was about to do something productive today, but the coach called to my depression and pulled me on it. So, here I am, lounging on my coach and looking through my twitter.

'That's odd. People keep mentioning me to watch this video.' I thought to myself I really didn't feel like watching any videos today.

But, when I saw a certain tweet. It really changed my mind.

_**Yuuri is back**!! @SkatingAddict32:_

_That viral video of Yuuri katsuki skating Victor's FS program made my heart go DOKIDOKI! It was a relief to finally see him skate after a year! He's still as handsome as ever! <3 #YuuriKatsuki [link to video]_

**Trending list:**

**#WhatIfYouWereACat  
#AttackOnTitamS2  
#YuuriIsBack  
#YuuriKatsuki  
#ILoveLemons  
#PornAppreciationDay**

I clicked the link as fast as I could, my heart was beating loudly against my chest. It was indeed Yuuri, my Yuuri. Finally, I see him again. I pressed play and watched the video with full seriousness. He did a good job copying me, it really felt like he was calling out to me.

Maybe, he is! Maybe this was the calling I was waiting for, this was my ticket to see him again!

I can finally see him. A bright smile went on my lips, this time it was a real one.

'Be my coach, Victor!' Yuuri's words before played inside my mind like music. This was it, I'm gonna book the earliest flight to Japan"

"Pack your bags, Makkachin. We're going on a long vacation." He tilted his head at me confused. I stroked his fur and smiled. "I finally know what to do next season.." I whispered hugging him.

'Wait for me, Yuuri. I'm coming.'

 

 

 


	7. We meet again. (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very..awkward reunion. And Victor finds out. Yurio is furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don't mind, but Phitchit chatting with Viktuuri will be a thing every chapter okay? Also, I completely changed YURIO's reason why he came, and what Promise victor forgot..sorry?
> 
> Tbh. My friend said i really shouldn't say sorry since it's my fan fic
> 
> But I'm still sorry

It was so dark and cold, but Victor didn't care as he continued walking. He had his things packed up, and his dog by his side. There weren't any cabs near his apartment, so he decided to just walk for a bit and look for one. He was in deep thought, he was also really nervous. Victor didn't even realize that someone was running towards him from behind.

"Vitya!" Yakov called out breathing heavily, obviously tried from chasing after him. "Where are you doing? Don't tell me you are going after that boy?"

Victor turned around and gave him a sad smile. "I am."

"Don't go, Vitya. Just stay here, going there is not good for you." The old man begged, but Victor seemed a bit unfazed. "You will immediately regret your decision once you get there."

He wouldn't, Victor knows it. Anything is better than the way he is now. He's already unhappy, why not risk it? This was for Yuuri and for himself.

So, instead of giving a proper answer. He walked closer to his coach and kissed his cheek as a sign of gratitude. "Dasvidaniya." He whispered to the man's ear. Victor turned around again, so his back was facing Yakov. "I'm sorry, Yakov. But for once, I won't listen to you."

After that, he headed off leaving Yakov behind, the old man scowled.

"You never listen to me in the first place!!" Yakov exclaimed.

Victor chuckled. "Bye bye, Yakov! Make sure to visit Hasetsu okay?" He asked waving at the man then headed towards the airport.

Everything was gonna change now, good or bad. It was all worth it.

+++

Yuuri slowly gained consciousness when he heard someone knocking on his door. "Yuuri!! Make sure to get up and help shovel the snow!" His mother's gentle voice said. He slowly raised his head still dazed. 'Snow?'

"Yes, mom." He managed to say. Yuuri sat up automatically being greeted by a cold breeze, he shivered. "Its so cold.." He mumbled he peeked through his curtains and when he saw the amount of snow outside Yuuri became fully awake. "It really is snowing!" He exclaimed.

Yuuri searched around for his phone. "Let me check the weather forecast for to-" when he got his phone he noticed it was turned off.

"Oh. I forgot. I turned it off so that I wouldn't get any calls."

He let out a big sigh. Yuuri stood up taking his coat and beanie, he wanted to shovel snow to get rid of his thoughts. 'If there really is anyway I can get rid of that video I would..' He thought to himself. Yuuri felt so embarrassed, he didn't show himself in public and skate for a year. Now, people will just suddenly see him skate not just any program, but Victor freaking Nikiforov's...wasn't that just great?

'I hope Victor never sees that..' Yuuri thought to himself. He went outside his room, when he saw a shovel on the ground he knew it was his mom who placed it there. So, he took it and quickly headed towards outside.

When he was on the front door, he opened it. Much to his surprise a giant, brown thing leaped on him.

"Aaah!" Yuuri screamed wide eyed as he fell on the ground, the big dog greeted him with a lick on his face. 'This dog..it kinda looks like..' "Vicchan?" He said out loud. The big brown dog stuck his tongue out. "No, you're much bigger.."

"He kinda looks like Vicchan, right?" Yuuri turned around and saw both his parents there. Yuuri nodded softly stroking the dog's ear, then he realized.

'Huh. Could this be..no, that's impossible.'

"He came here with a handsome foreigner..he's at the hot springs right now." His father told him. Yuuri's eyes went wide. 'Handsome foreigner?" He thought quickly standing up making the dog get off of him, he sprinted towards to where their hot springs.

'No no no no. This can't be, this is not true.' He thought when he got to the inside part of the hot springs. He didn't see him there. 'One place left.'

Yuuri headed towards the outdoor hot springs, and there he was. 'Oh my god.'

Victor Nikiforov was there, inside the hot spring. Naked. Yuuri wanted to faint, he wanted to scream, he wanted to ask why he was here. 'Sorry, god, but fuck it's Victor Nikiforov.'

He found himself staring, he wanted to look away but he can't. It was his childhood hero Victor. Yuuri unconsciously walked closer to the hot springs.

Victor soon noticed that someone was looking, when he saw who it was. He smiled. 'He saw me staring..' Yuuri thought blushing. Victor stood up with the biggest smile he's ever seen, gave him that kind of look that he only sees in those romantic films. He held out his hand to Yuuri, his other hand was on his waist.

Yuuri did not want, because he was naked for god's sake. But, yet he didn't avert his eyes, instead he gawked. 'But, seriously what is he thinking standing there buck naked?'

"Yuuri!!! I came here to be your coach, so let's both work hard starting today. Okay?" Victor winked at him. 'Wait wait wait. What? Tell me, what? Am I dreaming?' Yuuri blushed 50 shades of red.

"W-what?" He stuttered out. 'Stop stuttering!'

Victor slowly walked close to him with a playful smirk on his lips, he stopped once he was close enough to Yuuri. They were now both face to face.

"In case you don't hear it the second time, I'm gonna tell it to you this close." Victor whispered, Yuuri could feel the heat from his breathe. His heart was beating really loudly. "I'm here for you, I'm here to coach you, Yuuri." He whispered.

'Okay. The I'm here for you part wasn't included awhile ago.' Yuuri thought. He took a few steps back. He's pretty sure he was more than 50 shades red, it's 69 shades darker now. This made Victor's smile grown even more. "I-I uh I..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?????" He screamed.

+++

"YUURI!!!" Minako-Sensei slamming the door open. "I HEARD VICTOR NIKIFOROV WAS HERE, IS THAT TRUE?" She ran towards where Yuuri was, and she saw him there. Sitting down, staring at a sleeping Victor Nikiforov hugging his dog. She gasped very loudly, and Yuuri quickly shushed her.

"Ssh. He fell asleep after his time on the hot springs." Yuuri explained.

Minako went closer to Yuuri and sat down next to him. "You know, him coaching you was big news in Russia. News channels are blowing up with headlines about him and you." Well, he expected this. He really did. The moment he saw Victor, he knew this would happen.

"Don't you see it, Yuuri? He chose you. Victor Nikiforov actually chose you. " of course, Yuuri felt flattered by this, but he also felt very anxious. What did Victor see in him? Why'd he drop the next season of the GPF for him?

Before they both could talk some more, they both saw Victor twitch. The Russian legend sat up his back facing them.

"Oh. He's awake.." Minako-sensei whispered to him.

"I'm starving.." Victor mumbled he glanced at his side to look at Yuuri. "Hungry."

Yuuri panicked a bit. "O-oh. Uh..what would you want to eat?" He asked. His heart was beating awfully loud again, he couldn't understand what was happening. He felt different. It was kinda weird.

Victor fully faced them, he smiled. "I would like to ask you to choose for me Yuuri, what would you recommend?" He said giving his charming smile.

It made the younger boy melt.

"O-o-okay." Yuuri stuttered out. "Mom?" He called out.

His mom suddenly appeared with a bowl of Katsudon. "Already on it, Yuuri." She said smiling. She placed the big bowl on the small table in front of Victor. "This is Yuuri's favorite dish, a katsudon. I hope you like it, Vicchan."

"Wow. Amazing!" Victor exclaimed getting the chopsticks that were there, and then he took one bite of the katsudon. His eyes went wide in shock.

"VKUSNO!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled loud enough for the whole town to hear. He started eating like a rabid animal on heat, it was like the end of the world and this dish was the last thing he's gonna eat forever. "This is delicious..is this what heaven feels like?" He said still stuffing his face. "Too good for words, too good for words."

Yuuri's mom was pleased that a famous, handsome and foreign skater liked her cooking. She happily skipped back to the kitchen to celebrate. Yuuri was also pleased that Victor liked his favorite food, guess they have one thing in common.

"I'm glad you like it." Yuuri said smiling.

Minako chuckled softly. "Yuuri gains weight easily, so we only let him eat that whenever he wins a competition."

Once, Victor finished eating he glanced at Yuuri's body. He got fatter, but he didn't mind. It was kinda cute, well that was Victor thinking. But, as a coach that is a big N.O for him. "Oh? Have you been eating this lately, Yuuri?"

"Yes, yes. It's my most favorite dish."

'I know, You told me about it before, though.' Victor thought. He gave a really cold smile because Yuuri forgot about the fact that he did tell him that, also about what happened last year. "Why?" He asked which made Yuuri confused. "You haven't won anything, yet. Now, look at your piggy body. If you want me to coach you, Yuuri. You need to lose some body fat."

Victor understands that he would be offended, but when he saw Yuuri's face. He looked beyond offended, he was more hurt. "It's not like I had a choice.." He heard Yuuri mumble.

He needed to change the subject quick. "So, where am I gonna stay?"

"Wait. You're staying here?" Minako asked wide eyed. Victor nodded smiling.

"If I'm gonna coach him, we need to be with each other 24/7. Right, Yuuri?" He asked, but the boy did not respond. He still looked upset. Which made Victor even more confused.

Yuuri sighed. "We don't have any more rooms for guests, all we have is an unused banquet room."

"That'll do, can you help me by getting a few boxes up there, Yuuri?" Victor asked smiling softly at him. Yuuri didn't look at him, though. Instead he just stood up and nodded. He headed straight for the boxes outside. Victor was upset by that, Ever since he got here Yuuri is acting like he doesn't know him. Now, he's upset without Victor even knowing the reason.

"Did..did I say something to hurt him?" Victor suddenly asked which surprised Minako. "It's been one year since I last talked to him, I feel like he doesn't even remember me anymore. Had I done something to upset him?"

Minako was getting a bad feeling. "Wait. You two talked before?"

Victor nodded. "Yes, didn't he say anything? We used to be friends, well I'm guessing we're still friends. But, he suddenly stopped talking. I assumed he told you people about it."

This was bad, really really bad. 'He doesn't know..' Minako thought wide eyed.

"When did you two become friends?"

"A few weeks before the grand prix finals, why?"

Yes, this was indeed really bad. "Y-you.....don't know what happened?"

"So something did happen?"

Minako did not expect this, god, Victor Nikiforov came here without knowing that Yuuri got into an accident and had amnesia? She didn't want to be the one who breaks this handsome man's heart once he finds out. "Well, I-I..guess you should know, but I know that it wasn't publicly announced but I figured people from the skating world would know."

"Tell me, what happened? Did something happen to Yuuri? Does it have something to do with Yuuri?" Victor was really getting worried.

"Tell me something, Victor. When you and Yuuri last talked when was it exactly? And what did you last talk about?" Minako asked wondering if how hurt will Victor be and how much Yuuri missed, because this was something big.

Victor blushed. "It was after the banquet, we actually talked about..uh..liking each other..then we settled on having a date the next day, but.."

"But?" Minako hates the world for what she heard, Victor likes Yuuri. This was a drea, come true for him, but shit this will be really hard.

"He didn't show up the next day."

'Meaning the fucking accident happened after their love confession. I hate my life.'

"Please, stop asking me questions now. I want to know what happened to my Katsudon." 'His katsudon..god, I know I told you I wanted to see my favorite skaters cry for my amusement, but I don't want to be the reason!'

"Yuuri, he..got into an accident last year."

"Accident?!" Victor exclaimed wide eyed. "How bad? Was he okay? When was it.."

"It was a little bad.." Minako looked down. "He couldn't skate for a whole year because of it, he couldn't do anything but eat, sleep then eat again. He had a few things broken, luckily they healed with doctor's help. It happened in Russia after the banquet.."

Victor gasped, he was really about to cry. "H-how did it happen?"

"His coach told us that when they were about to cross the road, Yuuri was somehow busy with something. He didn't notice a car heading towards him and..you know..he got hit."

Tears fell from Victor's eyes, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he had to. Though, there was something bothering him. "Why didn't he contact me afterwards? Why is he acting like he doesn't know me?"

"Because, he a actually doesn't, victor..." Minako winced at the horrified expression Victor gave, he didn't even bother wiping his tears.

Makkachin was whimpering sadly trying to comfort his master.

"W-what do you mean..?"

"When he woke up he couldn't remember much, it was a bit of a shock. Victor, Yuuri has amnesia. All he remembers is his childhood and everything before the banquet and during the grand prix." Minako told him. Every word broke Victor's heart to the point that it was fully shattered.

Yuuri, his Yuuri, had amnesia. He couldn't remember how they met, the things they told each other and their love. He was completely clueless. He was forgotten.

This made Victor cry even harder, Minako was panicking because she didn't want Yuuri to see this, he would certainly repeat what happened last year..that time..that time with Phitchit was terrifying.

"Don't worry! You weren't the only one he forgot about, he kinda forgot about Phitchit, too."

"I don't care! Yuuri forgot about me! He doesn't remember me, he doesn't remember our promises..he doesn't remember how happy he made me..and I even got mad at him when he didn't show up, if only I knew..if only I knew what happened to him. I could have been there for him!" Victor was sobbing. It hurts, everything was hurting.

Minako didn't know what to say, she was silent. She figured Victor needed this time to let out his sadness. She felt a bit awkward, though.

Victor was beyond sad, he should've known. He should've continued looking for him, but Yakov was persistent in stopping him. Yakov..he was friends with Yuuri's coach Celestino, is it possible that he knew?

'You should just give up, he probably forgot about you.'

'Stop sulking, Vitya. Forget about him like he forgot about you.'

'That Japanese boy has forgotten about you, okay? Get yourself together!'

Those words, all the things he told him the passed year. It all made sense, he knew about the accident. He knew Yuuri had amnesia, but he wasted sure so he needed confirmation.

Victor quickly stood up with his eyebrows furrowed. "I need to go make a call, if Yuuri asks. Tell him I took Makkachin out for a walk."

"In that outfit and that weather? Did the food officially poison your brain?" She pointed at the inn robes.

"I'm Russian, this weather is nothing." Victor mumbled wiping his tears away. He ushered Makkachin outside with him. When he got outside, he took his phone out and made the call.

"Vitya! What? Have you finally regretted coming there?" Yakov's deep voice asked. Victor was not amused.

"How have you been so sure that I'd eventually regret my decision?"

"What..?"

"In fact. How were you so sure that he forgot about me?"

It was silent for a moment, Victor didn't want to allow that so he said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Vitya.."

"No, Yakov. For once you listen, I already told you last year how important he was to me, remember? You know how much I loved him, and I'd do anything for him! Why? Tell me why?"

"That! That is the reason why I didn't tell you! " Yakov screamed. "You were so love struck, that love won't last, Vitya. There's no such thing as forever, even if I did tell you, you would end up more hurt, having your 'lover' forget about you is hard. Didn't you see? It was for you sake!"

"No, it was for your sake! You didn't want me to ruin my reputation, right? You wanted me to keep skating, right? Well, Yakov, I don't care if there's no forever. I don't care if he doesn't remember..I'll do anything to make him remember again!"

"You're an idiot if you think he'll ever remember again.."

"I'm a big fucking idiot then!" Victor rarely uses cuss words, but when he does it shocks a lot of people. He'll only swear when he's really mad.

"Vitya, please. Just come back.."

Victor thought for awhile, then suddenly an idea popped up inside his mind. "You know what? I have a proposal for you, Yakov. To prove that our love will last, and he will be able to remember again."

It was silent again, Yakov wasn't sure. Anything that Victor comes up with isn't good, but anything is better now.

"Go on.."

"Leave me alone this season, let me help Yuuri gain his memories. If I can't, then I will leave him alone..and start listening to whatever you want me to do. Just give me this season."

"You aren't allowed to tell him.." Yakov suddenly said, Victor was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You really are still clueless.." He heard the old man mumble. "Celestino told me something when they got to Detroit. That Japanese boy forgot about his friend, too. His friend from Thailand cried for hours, Yuuri felt guilty and forced himself to remember. He tried to hit his head on the wall, he did, though. To the point that his head bled."

"H-how..how do you know about these stuff? " when Victor was starting to feel really angry, he suddenly realized.

"Could it be that you were also worried for him? For both of us."

"Just shut up, Vitya. " Yakov snapped. Victor's anger towards his coach were gone, he now realized that he did care. "I'm not worried about him! If I'm agreeing to this little deal, I don't want it to be easy for you."

"Sure, sure. That's what you meant."

"Aren't you supposed to be angry, Vitya?"

"Yeah. But when I realized you cared for him, too. I'm good."

"I'm not..you know, I will not even fight about this. Aren't you worried you're gonna fail this and will never be able to see him again?"

"Nope." Victor grinned. "I'm quite positive I can help him remember without telling him. I just really need you to leave me alone, I promise I'll come back once he doesn't. There's no point of staying, knowing he doesn't remember me." Of course, he was lying. He just needed Yakov off his back, he knew if he didn't tell him now. He'd just constantly force him to come back.

Yakov thought for a bit, he sighed. "I think I already said, yes. By telling you what not to do, but fine, Vitya. I'm giving you this season off, for whatever you want to do with him. If you fail to make him remember you, you come back to be coached by me."

"Thank you, Yakov. This makes up for not telling me, really."

He felt happy, no, more than happy. Yeah, Yuuri didn't remember, but it'll make this more interesting. He was still kind of sad that he wasn't there for Yuuri last year, so this was the year to make it up to him.

Victor has a plan, all he needs now is for other people to help.

+++

Yuuri placed the last box down sighing in relief. 'Ah. Finally.' He thought wiping his sweat. He looked around trying to search for Victor. 'Huh? Where's Victor?' Suddenly, Victor came inside with a big grin. "Wow! What a classic, tiny room!" He exclaimed looking around.

"Is there a sofa?" Victor asked. Yuuri looked up and shook his head.

"I'm sorry there's no sofa." 'God, I'm feeling so anxious. I can't even look at his eyes' Yuuri nervously bit his lip trying to avoid Victor's gaze.

Victor's face softened when he saw Yuuri's expression. "You look anxious."

'Eh? How could he tell?'

"You can pay the coaching fee after you achieve success!" Victor gave him another wink. It made his heart flutter, as usual. "I'll bill you later!"

"Th-thank you..?" Yuuri was hesitant. 'I have to pay? He was the one who suddenly came here.'

Victor chuckled then slowly walked closer to Yuuri, he kneeled in front of him with the same smirk he had in the hot springs. Once again, they were inches apart. 'Here it goes, my first attempt. Make Yuuri remember what I said before about getting to know each other.' He placed a hand under Yuuri's chin, and the other was on top of his hand.

"Yuuri.." Victor said in a very low voice, It made Yuuri shiver. "Tell me everything about you." He lifted Yuuri's chin so he could finally meet his eyes. "What kind of rink do you skate at? What's in this city? " the next question was what Victor really wanted to know. "Is there someone you like?" Yuuri's blush indicated that he does indeed like someone.

Victor felt jealousy bubble up inside him. "Before we start practice...let's build trust in our relationship, Yuri."

Yuuri stopped breathing for a moment, not because of the third wink Victor gave him after he said that, those lines. They seemed familiar, it's like he heard...no, saw those lines before. He couldn't remember where, though.

"Yuuri?" Victor said putting his face closer than before, they were now centimeters apart. Yuuri panicked and quickly backed away as fast as he can. Victor placed on the innocent act looking at him with a very confused expression. "What? Why are you running away?"

"N-no reason!" Yuuri exclaimed, his nervousness was very obvious.

That reaction made Victor feel smug, he was proud he made Yuuri be like that. Hopefully, that made Yuuri feel like he's heard those words before. Victor watched many psychological films and shows before, this will surely work.

'Just do things that will remind him of what happened between us before, he'll sure remember when I do that.'

'So, Yuuri. Remember when we played 20 questions? I learned a lot about you..' Victor reminisced fondly. He knew he couldn't tell Yuuri all of this, he couldn't risk hurting the boy. So, he'll stick with this plan for now.

"To answer your questions, Victor.." Yuuri mumbled, Victor looked at him attentively. "I skate at the rink called ice castle, I've been skating there..well, ever since I learned how."

"Oh? That'll be our home base then, please take me there tomorrow."

Yuuri nodded. "Okay. Next answer to your question, Whats in this city? Uhm..people?"

"I appreciate that amazing and very not obvious answer.." Victor told him sarcastically. Yuuri blushed giggling. 'Cute.' The Russian skater commented inside his mind.

"And the last question.." Yuuri's face reddened even more. "I-I-I do like someone."

"Really? Tell me his or her name?" Victor was curious, he needed to know who he had to step on using his skates.

"Eeh? I don't want to tell you, Victor!"

Victor pouted. "Why not? As your coach, tell me who you like."

"No." Yuuri crossed his arms and looked away from Victor. "Over my dead body."

"I'll surely can't get over your body since it's so big.."

"Rude!"

Victor laughed amused. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Tell you what, let's make a deal."

'I'm making an awful lot of deals today..' He thought to himself. Yuuri looked at him curiously. "A deal?"

"If you win gold medal at the grand prix, I'll give you anything you want." Yuuri's eyes went wide. 'Gold medal? Is he nuts?' He thought. "But, if you don't win the gold medal. Tell me who you like."

"Whaaaaaaat?" Yuuri asked pouting slightly. "I'd never win gold, though."

"Hmm. You should trust yourself more, Yuuri. Especially, with me around. You'll certainly get the gold."

"But.."

Victor went closer to him again and sat beside him. He laid his back against the wall. "No buts, Yuuri. Butts are used for different things if you swing the other side." Yuuri looked at Victor, he tried to force himself not to, but he couldn't. He laughed so hard at Victor's lame joke. It was ridiculous.

"O-oh my god. I didn't know Victor Nikiforov makes such lame jokes!"

"Hey!" Victor faked offended. "I got you laughing, though. Didn't I? I was afraid that I got you upset again, I just really don't like it when you bring yourself down, Yuuri."

Yuuri slowly stopped laughing then went quiet for a bit, they both sat there in silence.

"I'll do it." The Japanese boy mumbled. Victor looked at him confused.

"What?"

"I'll take the deal"

Victor smiled then ruffled Yuuri's hair. "Good boy, Yuuri. Listening to your coach."

"I have one request, though."

"What is it?"

"That lame joke you said, that should be the last joke you'll ever say, Victor Nikiforov."

"No promises, Yuuri Katsuki!"

And, they both laughed together just simply enjoying each other's company. Forgetting all their troubles with each other.

+++

**_BIG NEWS!_ **

_Russian figure skating legend Victor Nikiforov retiring?_

_It is said that Nikiforov left Russia to coach the young Japanese figure skater (Yuuri Katsuki) this season after he watched Katsuki skate his program. According to sources. "He was struck with inspiration, he's been feeling a bit down and uninspired last year so when he saw The Japanese figure skater skate, he was amazed. He wanted to do something with the boy's talent." But according to Nikiforov's coach he isn't coaching anyone and he will never be able to coach anyone._

_Such harsh words from a coach. We still haven't gotten real confirmation about Nikiforov's whereabouts, all we know is that he went somewhere to find something or someone..maybe both?_

_Is this really the end of Victor Nikiforov's career or is he just using this as an excuse to take a break? Stay tuned!_

_Comments (2312)_

_User1259: NOOOOO MY BBY VICTOR PLEASE COME BAAACK T-T_

_**YaoiShipper456** : I don't mind if he's with Yuuri tho..I like them together._

_**VictorNikiforovBae** : i wonder what they will do when they don't skate tho_

_**Jejejejejejej** : probAbly gay stuff_

_**Pico696969** : Boku no Yuuri_

_**Mr.GraySeductive** : 50 shades of Nikiforov_

_**SexyRedHead34** : Ice school DXD._

_**TwincestIsWincest09** : kiss x Coach_

_**HarukaNanasefufufufu** : FREE! (From clothes.)_

_**LeviFuckerman** : Attack on Yuuri's ass._

_**HanSolonely** : topping wars. (yuuri will def top)_

_**BaeMaxxxxx** : big D 6(ty inches)_

_**Deadpool** : deadass...coz Victor will dominate dat ass_

_**haruhi33:** hasetsu ice school strip club_

_**Anonymous** : oh my god the comments..I'm cryinf :')_

_**ChristopheGc** : I'm so proud..skating And anime otakus are amazing. *wipes tears.*_

_  
Read more comments..._

  
"HUUUH? VICTOR ALREADY FOUND YUURI???" Yuri screamed turning off his phone before he could read the very weird comments. . "AND WHAT IS WITH THOSE CREEPY COMMENTS??" He opened his phone again so that he could contact Yakov to find out where Victor went.

He was beyond pissed off. Yuri wanted to fly to Japan to wherever Victor and Yuuri were, then kill the Russian man.

When he heard Yakov pick up he was ready to yell.

"OLD MAN, WHERE THE HELL IS THAT IDIOT VICTOR? DIE HE FUCKING FORGET WHAT HE FUCKING PROMISED ME LAST YEAR? TELL ME WHERE HE IS NOW..OR ELSE!!" He screamed as loud as he can.

"OR ELSE WHAT?!" Yakov screamed back.

Yuri's frown deepened. "I WILL FLUB MY JUMPS AT EVERY COMPETITION!"

"SO? SEE IF I CARE!"

"JUST FUCKING TELL ME WHERE THE IDIOT IS!"

"I DO NOT KNOW WHERE VITYA IS, ALL HE TOLD ME IS THAT HE IS GOING TO JAPAN. NOW, LEAVE ME ALONE AND SHOW UP TO PRACTICE TOMORROW!" After that Yakov hang up, leaving Yuri really really frustrated.

'Damn you, Yakov. Damn you, Victor!'

"Crap!" Yuri yelled throwing his pillows on the wall. 'He forgot, he fucking forgot.'

_  
"Oi, Victor. Why have you been moping so hard these days, your little boyfriend dumped you or something? You're being so annoying." Yuri told Victor, they were both in the locker room, and Yuri was enjoying insulting the older man. Victor didn't amused, he just sighed then nodded._

_"Yes..so what?"_

_''Oh shit. I was actually correct?"_

_"Yeah.."_

_It was silent for a few seconds. "Why'd you break up?"_

_"We didn't. We were never really a thing in the first place, he just suddenly disappeared."_

_Come to think of it. He hasn't been joining anything, anymore. Was it possible that he did, in fact, retire? 'Heck no. ' Yuri thought coming closer to Victor with a glare. "Tell me something, did the piggy retire or something?"_

_"I don't know.."_

_"How can you not know? You stalk him all the time! If there's something you aren't telling me, old man. I swear to the fucking god, I will end you!"_

_"First of all, I'm not scared you look like a kitten when you're man. Second, his accounts had been deactivated okay? I tried to call him, too. But I couldn't reach him. Third, why do you care so much if he's retiring or not?" Victor asked furrowing his eyebrows._

_Yuri didn't speak, he actually was fully aware why he cared. Something about Yuuri Katsuki made him feel...interested._

_"I just want to crush him that's all!"_

_"You want to crush him? Meaning you see him as a potential opponent? Ah. I see now."_

_"What? What do you see?"_

_"You like him."_

_"HUUUUH? HOW RIDICULOUS!! Me? LIKE THAT PIGGY BOY NO WAY!"_

_"I didn't mean it like that, but now..You're blushing."_

_Yuri's face turned even more red. "I-I don't like like him, I just saw his step sequence! His step sequence were good. But his jumps were awful, so I don't want him to fucking quit. I want to see him skate without fail and then I will beat him..you understand?"_

_"That's very, not like your character. Though, if you must know I'm currently looking for him. So, I'll tell you where he is and you can scold him for not skating this year when we find out."_

_The younger boy felt relieved, somehow. He really wanted to see that Japanese Yuuri again, especially after their encounter in the bathroom and their dance battle. The Japanese boy was just really..something. He's got this thing that draws people to him. Even Yuri knows that Yakov took a little interest in Yuuri._

_"Promise me."_

_"What?"_

_"Fucking promise me if you see him, you'll tell me so I can kick his ass."_

_"Okaaay. Promise!"_

Now, Yuri was infuriated that Victor didn't tell him that he already saw Yuuri. He was gonna coach him, too! He could've at least give him a warning. 'Just you wait Victor Nikiforov, I will find you and kick you first!'

+++

**NEW NOTIFICATION FROM KIK.**

_Phitchitotoroto: YUURI KATSUKI_

_Phitchitotoroto: YOU GET YOUR ASS IN KIK RIGHT NOW_

_Phitchitotoroto: YOU HAVE SOME HUGE EXPLAINING TO DO_

_Phitchitotoroto: lol so many Y's in the front. O_o_

_ILovePhitchit: what?_

_ILovePhitchit: first of all..why is my name in Kik ILovePhitchit?_

_Phitchitotoroto: I changed it before you left. Haha._

_Phitchitotoroto: don't change the subject..YOU HAVE SOME MAJOR EXPLAINING TO DO!!?_

_ILovePhitchit: I do..?_

_Phitchitotoroto: why didn't you tell me that Victor was there??????!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!! Am I not your friend anymore????!!!?!! I thought you'd tell me once you remember everything?!?!?!?_

_ILovePhitchit: what?_

_ILovePhitchit: okay. First Victor just came today it was a shock to me, too._

_ILovePhitchit: second. Of course you're my friend, Phitchitooo-Kuuun._

_ILovePhitchit: third. I still don't have my memories..who the heck told you I did._

_Phitchitotoroto: wait wait wait._

_Phitchitotoroto added VNikiforovvv to the chat..._

_Phitchitotoroto: Oi. nikiforov._

_ILovePhitchit: phitchit what are you doing?_

_VNikiforovvv: why am I here? Who are you people? :/_

_ILovePhitchit: it's me._

_VNikiforovvv: yes. Because that's so clear._

_Phitchitotoroto: that's Yuuri..Yuuri Katsuki. The son of the owner of the inn you invaded._

_VNikiforovvv: Yuuri..?_

_ILovePhitchit: Hi????_

_VNikiforovvv: i thought you were asleep..you weren't answering when I asked to sleep with u._

_ILovePhitchit: no comment_

_Phitchitotoroto: yet, you still said something._

_Phitchitotoroto: WAIT WHAT?!_

_Phitchitotoroto: EXCUSE ME SLEEP WITH WHO?_

_Phitchitotoroto: DADDY PHITCHY DOES NOT AGREE!!_

_Phitchitotoroto: listen, Nikiforov! I DO NOT CARE IF YOU ARE FAMOUS I WILL MAKE MY HAMSTERS MESS U UP IF YOU PLAY WITH YUURI LIKE THAT._

_ILovePhitchit: huh?_

_VNikiforovvv: what?_

+++

_Phitchitotoroto messaged you.._

_Phitchitotoroto: punk._

_Phitchitotoroto: punk_

_Phitchitotoroto: FUKIN FIGHT ME BITCH_

_VNikiforovvv: excuse me, but what did I do to you?_

_Phitchitotoroto: leave Yuuri alone..go home..you're gonna hurt him again._

_VNikiforovvv: again? What? Who are you?_

_Phitchitotoroto: IM THE ONE WHO'LL FUCK YOU UP IF YOU DON'T STOP ACTING CLUELESS DINK!_

_Phitchitotoroto: lol. IM the master Phitchit feking Chulanont and I'm Yuuri's ONE AND ONLY best friend. And YES AGAIN!_

_VNikiforovvv: oh, yes. Yuuri mentioned something about you last year, I remember now. Why do you think that I'll hurt him?_

_Phitchitotoroto: you'll attempt to make him happy and then ignore him again! Bitch._

_VNikiforovvv: oh._

_VNikiforovvv: that._

_Phitchitotoroto: YES THAT NOW FUCKING FIGHT ME BITCH_

_VNikiforovvv: calm down..I will explain_

_VNikiforovvv: long story short my coach felt that Yuuri was distracting me, he banned be to talk to him unless I won gold again. I already said it to him before.. I'm assuming he didn't get to tell you since..that was after the accident._

_Phitchitotoroto: you know about the accident?L_

_VNikiforovvv: yes._

_Phitchitotoroto: oh_

_Phitchitotoroto: whatever. I believe you but I still don't trust you._

_Phitchitotoroto: he's my best friend tho_

_Phitchitotoroto: mine_

_Phitchitotoroto: though, i gotta admit._

_Phitchitotoroto: i ship u lololollolol._

_VNikiforovvv: what?_

+++

 **Group chat**.

_ILovePhitchit: hello?_

_ILovePhitchit: where r u guys?_

_Phitchitotoroto: missed me already. <3_

_ILovePhitchit: maybe yes, maybe no. Who knows?_

_VNikiforovvv: ......_

_VNikiforovvv: yuuri go to bed_

_ILovePhitchit: I'm already on my bed tho._

_VNikiforovvv: go to bed. .-._

_VNikiforovvv: or else I'll take Makkachin back.._

_ILovePhitchit: nooo Makkachin feels nice with me_

_ILovePhitchit: fine._

_ILovePhitchit: good night, Victor. Good night, Phitchy!_

_Phitchitotoroto: good night, Yuu-chan!_

_VNikiforovvv:...... Phitchy? Yuu-chan?_

_Phitchitotoroto: haha, we have nicknames for each other._

_Phitchitotoroto: do you have nicknames for each other? :))))))))))_

_VNikiforovvv: FIGHT ME!_

 

 

 

 

 


	8. a horrible moment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor will do a thing they did before, Victor is scared

 

'Yuuri, remember when we played 21 questions??...'

Victor felt something wet on his cheek, someone was licking him. "Yuuri, Yuuri please stop.." He mumbled, but the licking remained. "Please, I'm sleeping. Let's do this when I'm awake.." Victor placed his hand on the head of 'Yuuri' when he felt unusually curly and fluffy hair, he knew this wasn't Yuuri.

His eyes shot open. "M-Makkachin? When did you get here, weren't you with Yuuri?" He asked patting his dog gently on the head. Makkachin stuck her tongue out then hopped off from the bed and pawed at the door.

She was whimpering. 'What could it be?' Victor thought.

He checked his phone to look at the time. '4:06 A.M?' He stood up and followed Makkachin to the door. "Do you have to pee?" Victor asked furrowing his eyebrows, he opened the door for Makkachin and she quickly ran out.

"M-Makkachin! Wait up girl!" Victor called out quietly not wanting to wake up everyone. He was fast walking. 'Where the heck is she heading at this hour?'

Victor saw Makkachin run to the hot springs, he was beyond confused. "Do you want to try the hot springs, girl? I'm not sure that's allowed..." He said but stopped for a bit, there was light there in the outdoor hot springs, it was obviously occupied. 'Who would go to the hot springs at 4A.M?'

When Makkachin stopped she just looked at the person who was there, Victor went closer to find out who it was. When he got there it was a very pleasant sight.

"Yuuri?" He called out. Yuuri was there naked and was quietly soaking in the hot spring. He had his hair slicked back, he didn't have his glasses on and he just looked downright gorgeous. Yuuri turned around to face Victor, his eyes went wide.

"V-Vi...Victor?!" He exclaimed his face heating up. "What are you doing here this early in the morning?" Yuuri asked laughing nervously.

Victor raised an eyebrow at him. "I should be asking you that.."

"Well, uh, I...Couldn't sleep again."

"Again?"

"Had a nightmare." Yuuri mumbled but Victor really didn't hear it.

"Please, repeat, Yuuri. What?" He asked coming closer to the boy, resulted to him getting more red.

"I-I had a nightmare." The Japanese boy was beyond embarrassed, because he was caught naked in the hot springs and he just confessed that he had a nightmare. Like, what was he five? He was surprised he even told the truth to Victor, something about the Russian legend just makes him want to ..submit? 'Wait, what. Submit? Seriously? What is this 50 shades of grey?..well, silver since Victor's hair is silver...no seriously stop.'

"Oh? Want to tell me about it?" Victor asked then took his shirt off.

Yuuri's eyes widened and he quickly averted them. "U-Uh. I can, but I don't want to waste your time with something so childish."

"Yuuri.." Victor mumbled with a tone he couldn't understand, when Yuuri looked up to talk he saw Victor take off his Pajamas and underwear showing his, well...stuff.. He quickly looked down again. "I have nothing better to do."

He took a dip inside the hot spring and sat down next to Yuuri, he scooped some water using his hands and poured it on his head, he pushed his hair back.

"So, Yuuri. Tell me." Victor said looking at Yuuri with a smile.

Yuuri sighed. "It's really nothing, Victor."

"It's not nothing if it gets you up at 4 A.M and prevents you from sleeping." He pointed out. Makkachin went to Yuuri's side and licked his face. "See, Makkachin thinks so, too."

That made Yuuri smile, Makkachin was just too cute. "Okay." He mumbled. "Victor, do you know about my accident? And how I can't remember anything at all."

Victor froze for a while. 'Should I tell the truth..?' He pondered about it for a bit then decided to just tell some of the truth. "I've heard about it, though I don't know what actually happened. All I know is that you got hit by a car..?"

Yuuri nodded. "Yeah. Well, I really don't remember it mentally..but.."

"But, what? And what does this have to do with your nightmare, Yuuri?"

"Everything...." Yuuri mumbled. Victor sighed, his smile turned into a small frown. "My nightmare was about my accident, even though everything was so blurry. I felt it, Victor. I don't remember how it happened, or what caused my accident. I don't know why I didn't check before I crossed, all I remember is how painful it was. My dreams makes me feel it again, no image, just the feeling. Sometimes, I really don't like soepi because of it."

Victor was speechless after what Yuuri said, he didn't know that Yuuri had to go through all that. Yeah, he couldn't remember it, but he could still feel it. Victor felt loke he wanted to cry, because he didn't like seeing Yuuri in pain like this.

"There's one thing I remember about the accident, though."

"What is it?"

"I said something to Celestino before I passed out, I told him not to tell someone about what happened. I don't remember who.."

'Not to tell someone about what happened?' Victor thought to himself furrowing his eyebrows. 'Maybe..I should ask Celestino?' He heard Yuuri sigh beside him. "Have you given up trying to remember?"

"No, of course not. Somehow, I feel like somewhere around here there's a person beside Phitchit who I forgot about. My heart is telling me I'm forgetting about something, someone.. It makes me feel so uneasy...and guilty." Yuuri told him the pain in his tone was really making Victor tempted to tell him the truth, but the horrible thought of Yuuri trying to force himself to remember again was a horrific thought.

"It's not your fault, Yuuri. It wasn't your choice to forget everything, I'm sure if there was a person you forgot about, they'd understand. Because, if they really know you, they'd know that you're that kind of person who'd do anything for them, and would so anything to remember. They will be patient with you. So, you shouldn't feel guilty." He looked at the stars. 'Words from the person you forgot..'

The Japanese boy didn't talk anymore, he was too upset to talk. But he knew that Victor was right.

Victor needed to find a way to make Yuuri get rid of those kinds of thoughts, something that doesn't involve dirty stuff. But, all he could think about was that.

'Wait, 21 questions. Maybe we could play it again, he might remember the time when we played that..his thoughts will be preoccupied, too. So, win win.' He thought happily. Victor gave Yuuri a small smile. "Say, Yuuri. Let's do something fun to take your mind off of things? "

"Hmm? What do you have in mind, Victor?" Yuuri asked shyly.

"Let's play 21 questions!"

Yuuri raised his eyebrows at him. "What are we sixteen?"

"What do you mean, Yuuri?"

"Only teenagers who are bored do that game, Victor." He explained laughing.

Victor rolled his eyes playfully. "I'll have you know, Yuuri. Not all teenagers have experienced playing 21 questions. When I was sixteen I won my first golden medal in the grand prix!"

"Your point is?"

"I don't know, I just really wanted to point out the fact that I was a successful and handsome sixteen year old!"

"Victor, has anyone ever told you that you were a narcissist?" Yuuri asked chuckling. Victor pouted. 'Oh god, Victor Nikiforov is so cute pouting.' He thought about to have a nose bleed.

"Rude!" Victor exclaimed crossing his arms. "Are you gonna play with me or not?"

Yuuri thought for a bit then shrugged. "Sure, why not? We have nothing better to do in the hot spring." Victor wanted to snicker. 'There are a lot of things that we could dp here..too soon, Victor. Too soon.' He thought to himself.

"Okay! I'll go first! When's your birthday, Yuuri?"

"November 29..uh" Yuuri tried to think of a question then he suddenly thought of asking Victor about his favorite food Inside his head. He furrowed his eyebrows. "What's your favorite food?"

'He used the exact same question..' Victor thought smiling. "Anything edible is my favorite before..but now, it's katsudon. Yours?"

'What?' Yuuri asked confused. 'Somehow I feel like I expected him to answer that..'

"Definitely, Katsudon! What made you like Katsudon?"

"Well, it's heaven in a bowl!"

"Weird." Yuuri mumbled. Victor looked at him confused.

"What is it, Yuuri?" He asked.

"Well, that would have been something I said before if someone asked what Katsudon was." He answered laughing awkwardly. 'That's because you did said it to me before' Victor thought sighing. "Your turn again, Yuuri."

"Huh? You haven't asked a question, yet."

"I asked you what you thought was weird remember? So, it's your turn."

"O-oh..uh..well, closest friend?" Yuuri thought. 'Chris.'

"Chris!" Okay, Yuuri was beyond weirded out now. He just guessed the name of Victor Nikiforov's closest friend. That was creepy in a whole new level. "My turn! Who is your most favorite skater?" Yuuri blushed, he didn't know whether to tell him or not, maybe he should? It wouldn't hurt, right?

"Y-You.." He mumbled hiding his face on his hand.

That made Victor's smile grow, he went closer to Yuuri and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Good! If I weren't your favorite skater I'd be very devastated! Like how can my own student like someone else, right?" He said. "And, it was kinda expected. I am the best skater."

"I changed my mind..Phitchit is my favorite skater now." Yuuri mumbled.

"So cold" Victor pouted, then once again they stared at each other for a few minutes then bursted out laughing. Victor could really get used to this, laughing with his Yuuri every morning, hanging out with him, being with him like this.

Yuuri , now, figured out why his heart keeps beating very loudly whenever Victor was around or whenever they laugh with each other. It was because he was happy, he felt really happy with Victor around. Somehow, he felt kind of comfortable with him. It's like they've been through this before.

As they were laughing, pain suddenly shot through his head. He closed his eyes clutching on his head. He could see bright light even though he had his eyes shut.

He could hear laughing, he could hear whispering, he could hear clicking from phones. Yuuri couldn't bear the pain, it was excruciating. He saw someone in front of him, there was a person looking down at him. He couldn't see who it was, it was blurry, everything was so blurry.

Yuuri knew he was about to pass out, he was gonna faint. He could feel someone shaking him, quietly calling his name.

But, there was only one thing he clearly heard. It was his own voice.

"Be my coach, Victor!!!"

Then he passed out.

+++

Victor was panicking, he didn't know what happened..he didn't know what to do. Yuuri and him were laughing together, then Yuuri started whimpering in pain. Victor called out to him a few times and shook him gently, but he suddenly passed out. Now, he took a Yuuri's robe and wore on himself, he took a towel in the towel rack and wrapped it around the younger man.

He carried him bridal style, Makkachin was also panicking. She was barking very loudly, she was trying to reach Yuuri. "Makkachin, please wake Mr. And Mrs. Katsuki." Luckily, Makkachin was trained and she was very smart, so she could understand clearly.

Makkachin barked, she ran inside quickly. Victor followed behind but he headed in a different direction, he went to Yuuri's room to lay him there.

Once he managed to take him inside his room, Victor gently laid him down the bed. "God, what should I do? What to do?" He mumbled frantically looking for something. He was too shook to think of calling the hospital. "Wait..Phitchit! I can ask him."

See? Too shook to even attempt calling the hospital for real help.

He quickly took his phone out and opened KIK.

**_Chat with Phitchitotoroto..._ **

_VNikiforovvv: PHITCHIT_

_  
VNikiforovvv: I DONT CARE IF UR ASLEEP OR DOING SOMETHING ANSWER RIGHT NOW THIS IS IMPORTANT._

_  
Phitchitotoroto: this better be damn important if you're ruining my super ultra mega selfie shot.._

_VNikiforovvv: ITS ABOUT YUURI!!_

_  
Phitchitotoroto: what did you do????!!!!_

_  
VNikiforovvv: I DID NOT DO ANYTHING_

_  
VNikiforovvv: WELL I REALLY DONT KNOW_

_  
VNikiforovvv: HE PASSED OUT??_

_  
Phitchitotoroto: shit.._

_  
Phitchitotoroto: what the heck were u two doing before he passed out?.. Isn't it like almost 5 A.M there???..don't tell me u were doing the dirty._

_Phitchitotoroto: i swear to god if u banged him too much to the point he passed out i will kill u_

_  
Phitchitotoroto: if u did tho tell me aaaall about it._

_  
VNikiforovvv: what? No! We were just talking, then he suddenly started screaming in pain then passed out_

_  
Phitchitotoroto: ....._

_  
Phitchitotoroto: was he clutching on his head?_

_  
VNikiforovvv: come to think of it yes.._

_  
Phitchitotoroto: crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap_

_  
VNikiforovvv: what? What is it?_

_  
VNikiforovvv: IS IT SOMETHING BAD??_

_  
Phitchitotoroto: he remembered something_

_  
Phitchitotoroto: the doctor in Detroit said that usually happens when he remembers something from his past._

_  
Phitchitotoroto: it happened before, too. Once._

_  
VNikiforovvv: what should i do???? I'm rlly rlly worried!,_

_  
Phitchitotoroto: put something cold on his head and just let him rest.. That's all you can do, maybe take him to a doctor when he wakes up._

_  
VNikiforovvv: and he'll be okay...?_

_  
Phitchitotoroto: yes_

_  
VNikiforovvv: I'll do just that,,, thank u_

_  
VNikiforovvv: but, can I ask...you said something like this happened before so what happened? Can u explain his situation to me? Fully._

_  
Phitchitotoroto: oh that..._

_  
Phitchitotoroto: his headaches usually happen when he remembers something small, like something he said before and stuff. But there was this one time he actually remembered a full memory he had a huge headache and he passed out, though he said it was a bit hazy._

_  
Phitchitotoroto: actually, he wasn't even sure if it was a memory._

_  
VNikiforovvv: what was it about?_

_  
Phitchitotoroto: you, but he doesn't know it was about you._

_  
VNikiforovvv: :/_

_  
VNikiforovvv: what did he remember?_

_  
Phitchitotoroto: the moment when he was depressed because you weren't talking to him._

_  
VNikiforovvv: what? Why on earth would he remember that out of all the things..._

_  
Phitchitotoroto: I'm not sure, but maybe it had something to do with him seeing you on T.V? He was watching you in an interview, that time when u ignored him and he felt depressed. He was actually watching an interview of you, too._

_  
Phitchitotoroto: so, maybe that's what triggered his memories before. His doctor did tell us before that his memories would come back eventually, just not now. But it would be helpful if we do something to make him remember. So far, he also remembered a few stuff about me, but he said it was hazy tho._

_  
VNikiforovvv: oh...that's just...oh.._

_  
Phitchitotoroto: tell me, Victor. This thought came to me the moment i found out you knew about his accident. Why aren't u trying to tell him you know each other? What happened between you two that I don't know about? ...why are you even there?_

_  
VNikiforovvv: first..I found out about that time he hit his head to the point that it bled because he was desperate to remember, I don't want him to go into depression knowing he missed so much of what we...told each other._

_  
VNikiforovvv: as for what happened between us, we were actually supposed to be a couple, during the banquet last year we confessed to each other. I asked him out, but he didn't come the next day, I actually thought he didn't really love me, that he said that to get revenge for hurting him._

_  
Phitchitotoroto: YUURI WOULD NEVER DO THAT IDIOT.P_

_  
VNikiforovvv: I KNOW I KNOW, I WAS JUST....PARANOID..._

_  
VNikiforovvv: and, I'm here because...I love him, when I found that video of him skating the program that I dedicated to him. It filled hope inside me again, my thoughts were. "He came back for me." And I was beyond happy...I didn't expect him to have gone through hell after our talk tho.._

_  
Phitchitotoroto: stay close to me...was for Yuuri?_

_  
VNikiforovvv: yes, I really love him!_

_  
Phitchitotoroto: wow..I'm speechless,_

_  
Phitchitotoroto: FUCK THAT IM SHOOK._

_  
VNikiforovvv: what....?_

_  
Phitchitotoroto: YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO STAY CALM WITH A CONVO LIKE THIS?!_

_  
Phitchitotoroto: THIS IS AMAZING I KNEW U WERE THE KEY TO HIS MEMORIES ALL THIS TIME_

_  
Phitchitotoroto: BUT NOOOO CELESTINO SAID NOT TO TELL U_

_  
Phitchitotoroto: THEN I TOLD HIM HE ALREADY KNOWS THOOOOOOOOO_

_Phitchitotoroto: THEN HE WAS LIKE NOOOOO HE MIGHT HURT YUURI AGAIN_

_  
Phitchitotoroto: I WAS LIKE BIATCH PLZ HE LOVES THAT BITCH, LEMME TEST HIM_

_  
VNikiforovvv: what...?_

_  
Phitchitotoroto: NOW SHOO U HAVE A YUURI TO ATTEND TO_

_  
Phitchitotoroto: I WILL SUPPORT U WITH MAKING HIM REMEMBER_

_  
Phitchitotoroto: JUST REMEMBER IF U HURT HIM AGAIN I WILL STEP ON U WITH MY SKATES, SLICE UR TESTICLES OFF AND FEED THEM TO UR OWN DOG :)))_

_  
VNikiforovvv: what????_

_  
Phitchitotoroto: BYE BYE BIATCH_

_  
You can't reply to this conversation, the person has blocked you._

  
"What?" Victor mumbled to himself confused. But then, suddenly Mr and Mrs. Katsuki came inside with Makkachin panic evident in their eyes.

"How is he? What happened? " Hiroki asked rushing over to Yuuri's sleeping side and placed a hand on his head. "What why are both of you not wearing clothes?" Both his parents looked at Victor. The Russian legend blushed. 'Are they thinking that we did something?'

"I understand he's cute, Victor. But you took it a little too far." Yuuri's father mumbled.

Victor shook his head. "No, no! You got it all wrong! Yuuri and I were in the hot springs, because we couldn't sleep! Then he suddenly got a headache and passed out!"

"Oh.." Yuuri's mother whispered. "Could it possibly mean that.."

"Phitchit said, he might've remembered something.."

Toshiya adjusted his glasses. "Well, this is a normal thing I guess. For a moment there when I saw little Vicchan's look alike frantically clawing our door something deadly was happening....thank god it was only this." He sighed in relief. Hiroko nodded in agreement. "Thank you for bringing him to his room, Victor. Much appreciated."

"Yeah. I'm also glad you're here to inspire him skate again, we haven't seem him this happy for a long time. We owe you a lot." The old woman went over to Victor and hugged him tight.

Victor smiled then hugged back, when they pulled away they just smiled at each other. "I'm happy to be of service, your son inspired me to skate, too."

"May I ask, how?" Toshiya asked.

"That's a story I'll tell next time, it's a very long and confusing story. I also can't risk Yuuri over hearing it.."

Hiroko and Toshiya looked at each other knowingly then nodded.

"Thank you, Hiroko and Toshiya. Im glad you understand."

"Oh. Please, Vicchan. Call us mom and dad! You're part of the family now! Even Celesrino and Phitchit calls us mom and dad!" Hiroko exclaimed laughing. Victor's face dusted with a light pink.

"Okay." He mumbled grinning.

"Now, Vicchan. Please go back to your room, we will take care of Yuuri. I will call you when he wakes up. For now please rest, it's still too early in the morning." Hiroko told him pushing him gently out the door. Victor nodded then headed out. He looked at Makkachin who was on Yuuri's side, he signaled her to come to him. She gladly went over to Victor and followed him to their own room.

Once they got inside their room, they both laid on their bed. Makkachin sadly placed her paw on Victor's hand whimpering. "I know, girl. I'm worried about him, too. But don't worry we'll take him to the hospital for a check up once he wakes up."

Victor stroked his poodle's brown fur and closed his eyes exhausted.

Darkness soon enveloped him, dreaming of a certain Japanese boy.

" _Victor? Victor...Victor, please wake up.." He heard a familiar, sweet voice whisper. Victor opened his eyes, he saw Yuuri sitting on top of him straddling his waist. His eyes went wide._

_"Yuuri?! What are you doing here straddling me? Are you okay? You passed out awhile ago!"_

_The Japanese boy smirked seductively. "I'm more than okay, Victor." He purred putting his face close to Victor's ear. "I feel...alive." Yuuri whispered, which made Victor shiver. 'Was this really happening?' He thought to himself. He literally wanted to scream right now, this was just so hot._

_Yuuri placed his forehead on Victor's leaning in for a kiss, of course Victor was anticipating it. He closed his eyes waiting for a pair of lips on his, but there was nothing. Instead he felt something liquid drip on his face._

_He quickly opened his eyes to see Yuuri crying. "What's wrong, Yuuri?"_

_"I'm sorry, Victor. I really am.. I'm so useless."_

_"What? What are you talking about? Yuuri, are okay?" Victor was worried, he cupped Yuuri's face in his hand. He realized Yuuri had his eyes closed, he wondered why._

_"I-I forgot about you, I forgot what we had. I'm so sorry.."_

_"You know about that?"_

_"I'm sorry, please forgive me..I'm sorry."_

_Victor felt heartbroken. "It's fine, Yuuri. It really is, it wasn't your fault...Yuuri, Yuuri. Please look at me. Open your eyes, beautiful."_

_"I'm sorry...I'm sorry.......I'm sorry." When Yuuri whispered the last 'sorry' he opened his eyes, but instead of clear liquid coming out. Victor was mortified when he saw bright, red, liquid. It was blood._

_"Y-Y-Yuuri, you're bleeding!!" He exclaimed._

_The boy didn't speak, he just stared at Victor with his bloody eyes. "Yuuri? Please answer me, what's happening to you??"_

_"You left me.." Yuuri mumbled._

_Victor was confused, what did he mean? "I left you? What?"_

_"You didn't come after me soon, Victor. How could you...you almost forgot about me, right? You almost gave up! It was all your fault Victor, I almost died because of you! It was all your fault!" Yuuri screamed his voice becoming deep, it scared Victor_

_"What are you talking about, Yuuri? Please stop, you're scaring me."_

_But Yuuri just scowled, slowly he started disappearing with everything around him. Victor couldn't move an inch, he wanted to, but he couldn't. "Yuuri! Yuuri!! Where are you going, what's happening? Don't leave me!"_

_Before he even knew it, Yuuri disappeared. And he found himself in the side of a road. He saw the familiar Japanese boy reappear, but now his back was facing Victor. He was on the middle of the road. "Yuuri? What are you doing there?? What's happening??" He called out attempting to go to the boy, again he couldn't move. "Yuuri! Help I can't move!"_

_Yuuri didn't look at him, though. He still continued on walking. Victor noticed something fast heading towards Yuuri, it was a car. His eyes went wide. "Yuuri, there's a car!! Look out!"_

_Again, no reaction from the boy._

_Victor tried really hard to move, tears were falling from his eyes. "Yuuri! Move! There's a car! Get out from there! Run!"_

_"Please! Yuuri, I'm begging you!" The car was nearing, Yuuri was still on the middle of the road. There was a sudden change though, he slowly cocked his head to glance at Victor, he had a sad smile on his face._

_"I love you, Victor...." Was the last words he said before he got hit by the car making his body fly and hit the ground hard blood splattered everywhere, including Victor._

  
'YUURI!!!!" Victor shot up panting, he looked around and realized it was only just a dream. "It wasn't true." He mumbled to himself. "He's not dead, just passed out. Calm down, calm down." Makkachin also awoke from her slumber, she looked at her master and licked his face. Victor placed a hand on Makkachin's hair. "I'm fine, Makkachin. I'm sorry I woke you up.."

He lied to his dog, and to himself. He wasn't okay, he was still shaking. It was a very horrible nightmare, Victor became worried now. People do say that some dreams and nightmares come true and that mortified him even more. He better keep Yuuri safe.

Speaking of Yuuri, he needs to check if he's awake or still passed out. So, Victor pushed the blankets off and when he was about to get out from bed, there was a knock on his door. "Vicchan?" He heard Yuuri's mother call out. Victor stood up, he walked over to the door and opened it revealing a very cheerful Hiroko. "Good morning, Vicchan. "

"Good morning, Mamochka. Do you need anything? Is Yuuri okay?"

"Yes, Yuuri is fine. He's actually awake now, I came here to ask for a favor." Victor looked at her curiously and asked.

"What is it?"

Hiroko smiled at him. "Can you please persuade him to go to the doctor? He's being his usual stubborn self claiming that he is fine, and that he can just train. That boy really worries me when he's like that, so please do it, Vicchan. My motherly instinct won't calm down unless he goes to the hospital for a check up."

"I would gladly do it, Mamochka..but do you think he'd listen to me? If he's stubborn with you, then won't he be stubborn with me too?" Victor asked.

"I trust Vicchan's persuading skills, and I also know my son. Yuuri will definitely listen to his childhood idol....and I'm guessing his 'lover' that he doesn't know about." She winked laughing.

Victor blushed. "Huh?...what are you talking about?" Smooth..Victor, real smooth.

"I called Celestino to ask him what to do when Yuuri wakes up, he mentioned the night before the accident."

"You're not mad, Hiro- Mamochka?"

"Why would I be? Yuuri has admired you since he was just a small boy, of course I won't be mad. And if you're worried about the accident it wasn't your fault!"

"Yes, but I could've been there for him." The Russian looked down. Hiroko frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder. Victor slowly looked up again shocked my the sudden gesture from someone.

Yuuri's mother smiled sadly at him. "We weren't there for him, too. So don't worry, and besides. You didn't know, if there's someone who needs to feel guilty it's us. We knew about the accident but we couldn't do anything, we were stuck here why he was in therapy and when he goes to hospitals. Don't feel bad, Vicchan. All we need to do now is make it up to him."

"He doesn't remember me, though..."

"Then you better do something about it." Hiroko grinned then turned around. "I need to go help Toshiyo now, please make him go to his check up. Okay? I already set up an appointment for him. "

Victor cracked a smile then nodded. "Okay! I will!! ...can I bring Makkachin, too?"

"Of course you can! Maybe ask Yuuri to take you somewhere after the check up if you want. Be careful okay?"

"Hai!" Victor said in Japanese then headed over to Yuuri's room

'Hmm. Yuuri might not know this, but...it's a date!'

 

 


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLES READDD

HEY GUYS! I'm sorry to tell you this but...I'm discontinuing all my fan-fics.

 

BUT I HAVE A GOOD REASON!

I'm gonna try to start writing an actual novel, like my own characters and shit. I plan on going small, making a discord server for readers. Maybe make a site for it. and hopefully, once it's all done. I can get it actually published.

 

I NEED HELP THOUGH.

 

Look, I don't have money, or anything. SO I can't promise any payments,but if anyone who knows how to do digital art, or just knows how to draw. I NEED HELP WITH THE VISUALS.

 

Like, Visuals of the characters, and stuff maybe even the lands. Because I seriously can't draw for shit, if anyone wants to be editors as well. or Just help me with the whole story in general, it'll be a big help! 

 

I already have the plot, I just need think of the characters, the titles and shit. and well

 

I HOPE SOMEONE STEPS IN AND HELPS! Thank you!

p.s: I'm planning on making it a sort-of gay novel, well not gonna full on have two guys make out but somewhat hint them likee owari no seraph

if you're interested 

ADD ME ON DISCORD

Ammyrei#3672


End file.
